Personal Trainer
by VamperSex
Summary: Bella is in an abusive relationship, her brother Jasper sets her up with a close friend of his, Edward who just so happens to be a personal trainer. Watch as they go from having a business type relationship to a sexual relationship in a matter or days.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was driving as fast as I could without being pulled over. I had my first meeting with my personal trainer today and I was late. When I finally got there I parked beside my brother Jasper's pick up. I grabbed my bag and went inside. I there was a man standing at the counter. He was around 6 feet tall, with messy bronze hair a chiselled face and green eyes. His body was well muscled. He was gorgeous. He walked over to me.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm looking for an Edward Cullen?" I said.

"Ah Miss Swan. I'm Edward your personal trainer." He said. I smiled. Wow this guy is my personal trainer?

"Mr. Cullen it's nice to meet you. Jasper said you are one of the best." I said.

"Call me Edward, and I pride myself on finding ways to motivate my clients to meet their goals. Now Miss Swan if you don't mind please step into my office so I can take your weight. To monitor your progress." I nodded. He took my measurements.

"Miss Swan."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, what would you like to work on?" He asked.

"Weight loss."

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but where do you plan on lossing weight?" I pointed to my hips. My loving boyfriend had mentioned it on numerous occasions that I was getting fat. I thought sarcastically. He burst out laughing. I looked at me offended. "I'm sorry Bella but I honestly don't see any excess weight anywhere that you need to get rid of. Your weight is the perfect for you body frame and height." He said. "I also don't work on clients that have problems I don't believe they have. So if you want weight loss training you'll have to go to someone else."

"Ok, well what else do you do?" I asked.

"I do endurance training, self defense, fitness, strength, aerobics and flexiblity." Wow this guy is versatile.

"Can we do self defence and strength?" He nodded.

"Of course." He said.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"I generally charge $150 for the 6 weeks but since you are my best friend's sister I'll charge you $100." I took out my wallet. "No Bella I only accept money after my client has reached their goal." He said.

"Ok, well when can we start?" I asked.

"Anytime you want. Just tell me what days and time." We agreed on 3 days a week Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 3:30 for an hour. I wanted to start immediately so he took me to the treadmill to warm up. He set my machine to a speed just above walking pace.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes if you feel any strains before then please come off. I'm going to set up the room for us to get started. If I'm not back by then you can ask Jasper to take you to the room." He said. I nodded and he left. I started walking. I decided to turn up my machine since there was no one else walking. Wrong thing to do. I felt my leg muscle pull. I turned of the machine and sat on the chair beside it. I held my leg.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Edward ask. I looked up at him.

"I kinda sped up the machine and I think I pulled a muscle." I said truthfully slightly embarrassed.

"Alright." He picked me up and carried me into the room we were suppose to work out in with ease. He placed me on the bench.

"Where exactly hurts?" He asked. He touched it. He placed his hand on the spot and I winced. He rolled up the leg of my sweat pants to look at it. There was a slight bruise forming and an older one fading.

"What happened right here?" He said pointing to the fading one just above her knee.

"Oh I fell down the stairs." I lied. I looked at my leg cringing at the disgusting yellow spot just above my knee where my boyfriend hit me. Edward walked back into the room with a Hot and Cold pack.

"Alright. Hold it on your leg for awhile." He said.

"So Edward tell me about yourself." He looked up at me.

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Well for starters how old are you?"

"29." He said.

"Wow you don't look it." I said. He just shrugged. "What made you want to become a personal trainer?"

"Well I wanted to be a cardiologist but then I went to med school. I was about to perform a surgery I made the incision only to throw up when I smelt the blood. So I figured why not be something that helps prevent people for going to get heart surgery." I laughed.

"What a waste huh?" He nodded.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yes a brother. Unfortunately I'm the youngest." I smiled sympathetically.

"I know how it feels. Jasper can be a pain sometimes."

"Emmett's like that all the time." He said. "At least now he has a wife to control him."

"What does Emmett do for a living?" I asked.

"He works here actually. It's kinda like a family run business. He is the guy most athletes go to, my dad is in charge mainly of sports related injuries and he does weight loss, my mom is for yoga as well as Emmett wife Rosalie and then Jazz does the same stuff I do." I nodded.

"How's the leg?" He asked. I looked down at my leg remembering that I pulled the muscle.

"It's feeling a bit better." I said. He walked over to me and took off the Hot and Cold pack. "It's a bit numb though."

"That's ok. I'm just going to rub it and then call my dad. So he can get a better look at it." He said. I nodded and he rubbed some Bengay on my leg. He left to call his father. He came back with a man around his height with a leaner body. He had blonde hair with a few gray streaks. I could see where Edward got his good looks from.

"Dad this is Bella, my newest client. Bella my father Carlisle." Edward said.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Call me Carlisle. I might be old but that doesn't mean I want to feel like it." I laughed.

"Ok so what have we here?" He asked.

"Well Bella over here decided that after I set her machine she should speed it up and pulled a leg muscle." Edward said. I blushed slightly embarrassed at how unfit I sounded.

"Ok that makes me sound either unfit, stupid or weird." I said.

"Or maybe all three." Edward said.

"Wow what happened to the whole motivating your clients speech?" I asked sarcastically. They both laughed.

"Oh that's only for weight loss and you aren't doing that." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding. When was the last time you've been to a gym?" He asked.

"First time." I said.

"See it's expected. Then again you must have really good genes to have been just setting foot in a gym at 23 and looking as good as you do." Carlisle said.

"Well Jasper is my brother." I said. "Wait are you trying to make me feel better for pulling a leg muscle on the treadmill?" I asked.

"Is it working?" Edward asked. I burst out laughing.

"You Cullen men really have a way with words." I said.

"Except Emmett. Word vomit extraordinare." Carlisle said wrapping my leg.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, it's a small strain of the muscle. Just ice then heat, ice, heat some pain killer wrap and you should be fine in about a week." He said to me. "Edward make sure she doesn't do anything too strenous. Mainly hand exercises until then I think Esme's yoga will help strengthen the muscles." He added.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said.

"Your welcome Bella, it was nice to meet you." He said.

"Thanks dad."  
"I'll see you later son." He said.

"Ok Bella do you feel up to anything?" Edward asked.

"Can I try the hand weights?" I asked.

"Bella how about we pull one muscle at a time." He chuckled. I frowned. "How about some sit ups?" I nodded. He handed me an exercise ball. I showed me how to sit on it and what to do explaining where it works.

"Alright in comparison to regular situps where you only get 180 degrees this gives you 200 degrees so it makes the lower abs as well." He said. I went at it for about 20 minutes. I tried getting up but my stomach hurt. I winced at the pain. He saw and chuckled before putting out his hand to help me stand up.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Your welcome. This is all we're doing today so when you go home run warm water on the muscles and you should be fine." He said. I nodded. "You did well today. My other clients can barely do 20 and we went to 50."

"Thank you. Aside from the pain I had fun." I said.

"Well I'm glad. Now when you go home have some ice-cream. Not too much though I don't want to have to send you to my dad for weight loss." He chuckled.

"Wait do you go around telling your clients to go eat ice-cream?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No just you because I want you to get fat so I can see you more often." He joked. I laughed but then winced at the pain in my stomach. He laughed at me.

"Not funny." I said hitting his shoulder. He rubbed it acting like it hurt.

"Goodbye Edward." I said.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you Wednesday." He said. I nodded.

"Later Jazz." I said to my brother who was walking down the hall.

"I'll call you tonight Bells." He said. I left and walked to my car. I drove home to the apartment I shared with my abusive boyfriend.

"Hi Jake I'm home." I said.

"Bitch where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"I went to the gym like you said I should." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"To lose weight. You said I was fat." He laughed and then spat on me.

"No one can help you get rid of that fat ass." He said. I wiped my face and went into the kitchen to cook his dinner.

"See you come from the gym and you eat food. That's all you think about." He said. I ignored him and continued cooking. When I finished I dished his food in a plate.

"You would think that with the amount of food you eat you would at least know how to cook a proper meal." He said stuffing his face. When he was finished he hit me. It was a cycle. I came home and cooked dinner while he criticized me and hit me. I was going to break up with him but I was waiting until after my self defence classes. If I did it now I know for sure he would kill me or put me in the hospital. I waited for him to go to bed then I lay on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 7:30. I went into the kitchen to make Jacob breakfast. I plated eggs, bacon and pancakes for him and drank a cup of coffee and had a cereal bar. He came down stairs a few minutes later and ate breakfast without saying a word to me.

"Um Jake I'm going to work now." I said. He looked up at me then went back to eating. I left and drove to my office. I did my job trying to cover up the pain I felt as best as I could so my co-workers wouldn't suspect anything. I sat at my desk doing paper work when my office phone rang.

"Bella Swan." I said.

"Hey Bells." It was my brother.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?"

"Nothing just checking on my baby sis." There was a pause. "So how was your first training session?" He asked. I smiled remembering Edward.

"It was pretty good despite the pain." I said touching my stomach. He chuckled.

"That's expected. Edward said you did well for your first day."

"He's a good trainer." I said.

"That he is. You wanna go for drinks with us tomorrow?" He asked.

"Who is us?"

"Me, Edward, his brother Emmett, Emmett's wife Rosalie and Alice."

"I'll have to ask Jake." I said.

"Bella you're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions. Just tell him you're going out for drinks and you'll be back tomorrow morning. You're going to spend the night with me." He said. I nodded. "Bells I can't see you nodding." He said. I blushed.

"Anyway Jazz is Edward at the gym right now?" I asked.

"Um yeah."

"Is he busy?"

"Hold on." I heard him talking in the background. "No Bells he's free for the rest of the afternoon. His afternoon client cancelled on him."

"Can you ask him if I can come by and do some work?"

"He wants to know what you have in mind."

"Just some upper body strength."

"Alright he says you can come by in about half an hour."

"Thanks. I'll see you then." I left work and drove home to get some clothes. When I got to the gym Edward was waiting at the counter.

"You couldn't stay away huh?"He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get cocky now." I warned.

"Too late." He said.

"Very funny Edward." I said shaking my head at him.

"So you ready to get started?" He asked.

"Yup lead the way." I said.

"So how's the leg?" He asked as we walked down the hall.

"It's feeling a lot better. I took some ibuprofin this morning. I iced and heated it last night."

"Good but we aren't going to start self defence training until around late next week. I want to make sure your healed completely before we do anything too strenous." He said. I nodded. He opened the door and let me walk in before him. Something Jacob never did for me. I mumbled a thanks.

"Alright I'm going to teach you technique first. For the arm weights you go like this. Watch me do it then you try." He said. He did an arm curl and I watched as the muscles in his arm expand and contract. He handed me a five pound weight and I did the same thing he did.

"Good now do it again." He said. "Do 10 repetitions."

"Alright next hand." I did them. He gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. He lead me over to the chin up bar. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up. When I was able to reach the bar I grabbed it with both hands. He didn't move his hands as he helped me go up and down. Eventually he stopped helping me and I did about 5 on my own. I groaned as I did the fifth one. I felt his warm hands on my sides.  
"Alright let go." He said. I loosened my grip and he helped me to the floor. "Lie back." He ordered. I did. He stood above me and stretched my arms above my head. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." I said. He helped me up.

"Do you think your up for some bench pressing?" He asked.

"Not today."

"Alright we'll start on that next class. Are you coming for drinks with us?" He asked. I nodded. "Good." He said. "You can take a break if you want to."

"I think I'll do that."

"Cool when you're ready you can come back in here." He said. I left and went to look for Jasper. I walked along the hallway.

"Excuse me can I help you?" I turned to see a blonde bombshell in a pair of yoga pants and a half shirt showing off her toned stomach.

"Um, I'm just looking for Jasper. I'm on my break and I thought I'd just say hi you know since I'm already here." I said.

"Oh, follow me." She lead me down the hall. "So how do you know Jasper?" She asked.

"He's my older brother." I said.

"Oh so your Bella, I'm Rosalie." She said.

"Oh your Edward's brother Emmett's wife." I said. She nodded.

"Edward's your Personal Trainer right?"

"Yup."

"He was right you are pretty." I blushed.

"What it's true." She said.

"Well Edward is very good looking." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok he's freaking hot. I mean his arms are, and his face is gorgeous and he is hilarious."

"You've got it bad. Why don't you just ask him out? He hasn't been on a date in years." She said.

"I can't go out with him." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have a boyfriend." I said sadly.

"Sounds like you aren't happy with him."

"I'm not and I just can't break up with him at least not yet."  
"What are you going to Edward for?"

"Self defence." I said.

"Abusive relationship huh?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I was in one. Edward helped me out of it and then introduced me to his brother. He's a sweet kid. I would have dated him but I prefer older guys. Plus we are more like brother and sister than anything." She said. "I think you should let him help you."

"How did he help you?" I asked.

"He basically dealt with the problem. Going to my ex and confronting him. He's pretty intimidating when he wants to be." She said.

"I can only imagine."

"Yeah. I can't believe he isn't dating though. It's a bit of a shock to me." I nodded. "But I still think you have to tell someone about it." She said.

"I'll think about it. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Jasper." I begged.

"Ok I won't but please let Edward help you."

"I'll tell him when I get back to my session." She nodded. Since Jasper was busy in a lesson I just waved and Rose walked me back to my room.

"Tell him." She pressed.

"I will." I whispered before opening the door. She left. I walked in to see Edward bench pressing what looked like 100 pounds. He grunted as he pushed his arms up. It was an almost animalistic sound. He was so sexy. Shirtless and sweaty with his skin flushed. I looked at his well defined chest. The tendons in his arms popping out under the skin and his biceps and triceps flexing. His abs. Oh his glorious abs. What is that an 8 pack? I sighed. Hotness overload. He abruptly stopped lifting put the weights back in the holder and sat up.

"Bella? How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Not very." I said. He nodded and went to put back on his shirt. "Edward can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"Um I was talking to Rosalie and she was telling me about you. She said you hadn't had a date in a really long time." I started off.

"Bella will you go out with me?" He asked.

"That's the thing I can't. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry forget I asked." He said.

"No Edward I want to go out with you. This brings me to the main issue. Rose told me about how you helped her." I said.

"Oh God don't tell me you're in one of those relationships." He said. I nodded sadly. "Let me guess you want to break up with him but you're afraid he'll kill you or you'll end up in the hospital?" I nodded again. "Where has he hit you?" He asked. I lifted my shirt to show him my bruises. He gasped. "How did this happen?" I explained everything to him. He agreed to teach me self defense.

"Edward you have to promise not to tell Jasper." I said.

"Bella I can't lie to my best friend especially about his little sister." He said.

"Please Edward." I begged.  
"I can't promise but if he doesn't mention it I won't bring it up." He said. I hugged him on impulse.

"Thank you so much." He hugged me back.

"At least I have your number and address so I can check on you if anything." He said. I nodded releasing him.

"Bella I want you to be prepared for anything ok. When some one attacks you specifically a man always aim for the groin, the temple, the neck, shoulders, knees, shins and ankles." I nodded.

"You have to have a strong stance but be light on your feet at the same time." He said. "Stand like this." He got into a fighting stance. I tried to imitate it. He moved and stood behind me. He shifted my upper body to the side.

"Turn your shoulder over more give them less of your body to hit." I nodded. "Also your hair try to put it in a bun never in a ponytail or out. It gives him something to pull on. Keep your knees bent and bounce and the balls of your feet. Never be flat footed." He instructed. I did as he said.

"Good you have the stance down. Let's get to work on your punching." He led me to a bag.

"When you punch pull back from your arm pit and throw as much of your weight into it as possible without losing your balance. Don't throw you body behind the punch not just your shoulder. Most people on use their shoulder and that's how they get injured. Like this and not like this." He demonstrated both ways on the punching bag. "Now you try." I tried to throw my body into it like he said. He stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "Keep your legs on the ground and turn from the waist up." He instructed. I nodded. "Feels a lot better doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." I said.

"Keep going at it until you feel the need to take a break. If you over exert yourself you'll be useless and he'll walk right over you." I nodded and did as he said.

I watched as Bella practiced her punches just like I taught her.

"Bella turn your waist more." I said as I saw her form slipping. She nodded and corrected. "Place one leg a little bit in front of the other. It'll give you more power." She did it and I could hear the improvement in the strength of her punches. I let her go at it for about 5 more minutes before I told her to stop.

"Let's do some more sit ups." I said. She groaned. "Come on Bella you have to do it for you abdominal strength. I don't doubt he'll get some hits on your stomach and you have to be ready."

"But I hate sit ups." She whined.

"Do you want me to do them with you?" I asked. She nodded. "Fine we're going to go for 15 today and I'm not stopping. If you do for each one I do more than you, you have 10 pushups."

"Meanie." She muttered. I chuckled.

"If you want we can take a little break before we start." I suggested. She shook her head.

"No let's just get this done and over with." She said. I got out the exercise balls and we got to work. In the end she missed out 3 so she had to do 30 pushups. After about 5 she fell to the floor. I rolled my eyes at her. "Come on Swan you can do it." I said. She scowled at me and lay on the floor. "This is cake. I could do this with one hand."

"This is coming from Mr. Muscle head." She muttered.

"Hey I resent that. I'm just pushing you to do your best Bella. I know you can do it."

"Whatever Edward."

"Alright I'll do them for you how about that?" She nodded. I got into push up position. "Hop on." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Lie flat on my back." I ordered.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"You're going to be my new weight." I said.

"But I'm heavy." She complained.

"Bella I generally left 100 pounds. 14 pounds extra isn't going to kill me." I said.

I felt her body lie unto mine. I relished in the feeling of her soft curves against the hard lines of my back.

"How may extra do you have?" I asked.

"25." I shuddered inwardly as her breath tickled my ear. I nodded and she rested her head in the crook of my neck. I felt her toes trail up my leg.

"Bella stop." I said.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently as she dragged up and down my leg.

"You know what I'm talking about. Now stop before I make us fall."

"What big strong Edward can't manage me any more?" She asked coyly.

"Yess I can but you tickling my leg isn't helping me at all." I said.

"Ok I'll stop." She stayed true to her word and I was able to finish.

"Show off." She mumbled.

"Aww you know you love it." I teased.

"Oh shut it."She said lightly slapping my shoulder. She walked over to the other side of the room. She winced slightly with each step.

"Come on. You're in pain." I said. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To this room we have. It has a hot tub, cold water bath and massage table. It's where employees go to relax. But you look like you've been through a lot." I said. She sighed.

"Damn you Edward." She said.

"What did I do?" I asked looking down at her.

"One minute you're cocky and pissing me off and the next minute you're being sweet." She sounded frustrated.

"Don't worry one day you'll love my cockiness and it'll turn you on." I smirked.

"See there you go again." She said. "I don't get you."

"I'm a mystery aren't I." She didn't respond. I put her to sit on one of the chairs.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked. She pointed to the massage table. I handed her a robe. "You can change in there." I pointedd to the bathroom. She nodded and went in. I covered the table with a soft cotton towel. I got the oils ready. Before washing my hands.

I stepped out of the bathroom clad in only the fluffy white robe and my cotton panties.

"You can just lie here." Edward said. I nodded and got on the table faced down before removing the robe.

"You read?" He asked.

"Wait you're giving me my massage?" I asked.

"Um yeah unless you want someone else to. I could get Jasper or Rose or someone to do it." He suggested. I honestly didn't want my brother seeing me like this and Rose was a woman and I would feel uncomfortable with her touching me.

"It's ok you can do it. I was just surprised. I mean what don't you do?" He chuckled.

"This one is lavender and vanilla scented." He said waving his hand in front of my nose. I inhaled.

"It's nice, I like it." I said. He placed his hands in my shoulders. I felt a spark as soon as his fingers came in contact with my skin. I inwardly shivered. He started kneading my back and I couldn't control the moan that came out. This man was so good with his hands.

"God Edward." I moaned again. "Oh my God." He chuckled.

"I would marry your hands if that was legal." I said.

"Well it's nice to know I have some redeeming qualities." He said. He moved his hands lower and he got to a knot in my lower back.  
"Over to the right.........a little more..........a little bit more. Right there....Ahhhhhhh!" I sighed in relief as he got to the spot that was just begging for him to get to. By the time he finished I felt like jelly.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I smiled lazily at him.

"My muscles feel like mush." I said.

"Glad to know you enjoyed it."

"I did very much. I am in love with your hands right now. " I said taking them in mine and kissing them. For a man's hands they were surprisingly smooth. Hard but smooth.

"Wow at least one part of me is loved." He said. I then realized the double meaning in his sentence and wondered when was the last time he got laid. I knew it was about 9 months since I got a good one but for him it could have been years. I kissed his cheek.

"You are cute." I said.

"So are you."

"Edward?" I heard my brother's voice call. I got up quickly at the sound of how close his voice sounded. I heard Edward gasp. That's when I realized what I'd done. I flashed Edward. I grabbed the robe and put it on quickly before running into the bathroom. I heard Jasper and Edward talking. He was asking about me. Edward said I was in the bathroom. They began talking about me. Jasper said he didn't like Jacob and would have preferred that I date someone else. Edward asked him if he could date me. I smiled because Jasper said that he could I broke up with Jacob. I got dressed and stepped out.

"Oh hey Jazz." I said.

"Hey Bells." He hugged me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like jelly." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "I got a massage."

"Oh Edward huh?" I nodded.

"Cool so how was training today?"

"It was pretty good. Bella was a bit lazy today though." Edward said. I frowned at him.

"Thanks for ratting me out." I said. He grinned at me. We talked for awhile until I had to leave.

"Bella you'll be by tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Nah I have to go get some clothes, but I'll see you later when we go out for drinks." I said. He nodded.

"Later sis."  
"Bye Jazzy, see you both tomorrow." I said. I drove home.

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. Jacob hadn't come home last night and I didn't get hit. I decided to check his room. He was in lying on his bed shirtless as usual but on his bed with him was a blonde woman. She was naked. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I knew I didn't love him but it hurt that he was cheating on me. I took a deep breath and shut the door as quietly as possible. I got some clothes from the laundry room and got into my car. I drove to the mall. I parked and went into Victoria's Secret. I was determined to show myself that I didn't need Jacob at all. I chose a pair of sexy black boyshorts and matching lace bra. I went and found a skin tight navy blue dress that hugged my curves in all the right places but didn't make me look sleazy. After I found a pair of black heels and clutch. I went to the hair dresser and got a new cut. I didn't cut off too much I just got it layered. I got my nails done with just a simple french tip. I called my best friend Alice. She was dating my brother as well. I asked her if I could come over.

"Hey Ali." I said.

"Bellsy! I missed you so much!" She squealed hugging me. "What's up?"

"Ok Ali, Jake cheated on me and as you know I'm going for drinks with you guys tonight. I went shopping today and bought myself a brand new outfit that I must say I look fucking hot in. So I was planning on drinking tonight and having fun basically letting loose." I said.

"You can flirt with Edward. He's a hottie." She said.

"Are you kidding the guy is fucking sexy. And excellent with his hands." I gushed. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not like that Alice. He gave me a massage." I said.

"So you want me to help you with your make up?" She asked. I nodded. "Well let's get started. By the way I love what you did with your hair."

"Thanks I was going for sex hair you know. Kind of like Edward's."

"It worked." She said.

"Yay I have Edward sex hair."

"More like sex with Edward hair." She corrected. I blushed. "Sweetie come on. You plan on seducing the guy and as soon as I mention the word sex you get embarrassed you have to get used to the word if you want this to work." She said. I nodded and followed her into the bathroom. I took a shower and let her work her magic. After hours of poking, prodding, pulling, pinning, unpinning and repinning. Alice was finished. I slipped into my dress and shoes and stood in front of the mirror. Alice wolf whistled.

"Dayum Bella you look hot!" She said. I had to admit she was right. My pale skin had a shimmer to it and the red lipstick brought out the natural pouty shape of my lips.

"So do you." I said.

"Seriously Edward want be able to take his eyes and hands off of you." She said. "If I were Jacob I would be so pissed." I laughed.

"Well the guys should be by any minute." She said. I was shocked at how much time had passed.

We sat watching TV for awhile until the doorbell rang.

"They're here." She squealed.

"Who's they?" I asked. She ignored me and ran to the door.

"Hey Jazzy, Emmett and Edward." I didn't fail to notice she said his name a little louder then the others.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Whoa nelly." The big burly one shouted.

"Emmett shut up." Jasper said slapping the back of his head.

"Sorry she just looks really hot." Emmett said.

"You're married you idiot." Jasper reminded.

"Yeah but it's not a crime to look." Emmett said smugly.

"It is when she's my little sister." Jasper retorted. I giggled.

"Hi Bella." Edward said. I waved at him sheepishly. Alice nudged me in the side.

"Confidence." She whispered. "Think sexy." I nodded slightly.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They all agreed while Emmett pumped his arm through the air. We all walked back to what looked like a mutant jeep. After a few minutes of trying to move in my dress and a boost from Edward I was in the jeep sitting between Rose and Edward.

"Bella you look hot." She complimented.

"Thanks." I took in her dress. It was like mine but strapless and in red. "So do you." I said. She smiled warmly at me.

We got into the club and again Edward helped me out of the jeep. The bouncer took one look at me and let me in. That gave me a confidence boost and I held my head high and strutted into the club with Edward following behind me. I went straight for the bar and order a round of tequila shots for all of us.

"You like strong drinks?" He asked.

"Not really, I prefer fruity ones but I usually need a stiff drink to loosen up a bit when I go clubbing. It's the only way I can hunt properly without feeling self concious." I said after downing my shot. Edward did the same.

"Hunting?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's what Alice and I call it when we go looking for men. We stopped when Alice met Jasper but I go occasionally." I said.

"Oh and what do you do when you have decided on your prey?" He asked.

"Just watch and see." I smirked. The alcohol had kicked in. "You wanna dance?" I asked. He nodded and lead me to the dance floor. I leaned close to his body and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. We danced together. I turned to face him. He slipped one of his legs between mine and I began grinding on his leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his large hands firmly on my hips. He pulled me closer to his heated body until there was virtually no space between us.

"Have I complimented you on how you look tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "Well you look so fucking sexy I'm jealous of you're boyfriend right now. If you were single I would take you out into the alley and ravage your body in any and every way I see fit." He said huskily. Normally I would have blushed but tonight I was determined to let go of all my old ways. I leaned forward and took his earlobe between my teeth. He growled.

"Shit Bella I need a drink before I do something I'm not suppose to." He said before pulling me to the bar. We had a few more drinks and I was very tipsy.

"You're drunk." I said.

"No I'm just tipsy." He corrected.

"No you're drunk." I said poking his chest.

"I'm only tipsy. You're drunk." He countered.

"No I'm tipsy. Reeeeeeeallyyyy tipsy." I said lazily. I stared at his lips they looked so pink and soft and kissable. I wanted to kiss him. So that's what I did. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate lust induced kiss. The sweet taste of my margaritas and the sour and salty tast of his martinis was a good combination. Maybe I am drunk. I thought to myself just before he pulled away from me abruptly.

"Bella we can't." He said.

"Yes we can." I argued. "I have a boyfriend and I want to you are single and you want to so let's do it." He grabbed my hand and lead me outside. He held my face in his hands and looked over my head. He looked as if he was having an internal argument with himself.

"Fuck it." He mumbled before kissing me. When we pulled away I rested my head against his. I closed my eyes as I lost contact of the heat from his body.

"Shit." He muttered. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. His eyes dark and filled with lust. "You look like you just finished fucking screwing me. It's fucking sexy." He said.

"Damn it I love it when you curse. You sound so hot."I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"God Bella we can't keep making out like this but I just can't bring myself to stop." He began rambling.  
"Edward shut up." I said. He did and instead of talking he kissed me. When we pulled away we were both trying to catch our breath.

"Let's go inside." He said. I nodded and linked our arms. We headed into the club and over to the bar. Edward got me a drink and went to the DJ. I watched as his lips moved. I was hypnotized. I brought my glass to my lips. He walked back over to me and sat on the stool next to me. He took a sip of my drink.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really?" He said. I pouted. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, you'll find out in a little while." He kissed away my pout.

"You're lucky you're cute." He kissed me again. "And a good kisser." I added. He smirked.

"Ok we have a special request from a friend of mine and one of our old bartenders, he would like to give a beautiful lady a body shot." The DJ announced. "Edward come on up here." The crowd cheered and once Edward stood up on the bar the females of the bar screamed louder. "Now where's this beauty of yours?" The DJ asked.

"Oh she's right here. Bella come up." Edward said. I stared at him in shock. "Bella come on don't be shy." I shook my head. "Come on everyone Bella needs a little support." He began a chant and pretty soon the whole bar was chanting my name. I folded my arms over my chest. "Well Bella is very stubborn." Edward said into the microphone. He hopped off the bar and placed his hands on my hips before lifting me and placing me on top of the bar. He got back on. Just as I was about to step of he grabbed my hand. "Oh no you don't." He said. "Ok everyone this is Bella." The crowd screamed and I blushed.

"Now let's get down to business." He said. I blush deepened when I remembered what the DJ said. Edward wanted to give me a body shot. "Bella lie down." He instructed. I shook my head. "Come on I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He whispered the last part so only I could hear it.

"It's not that. I'm wearing a dress. I don't want to flash the whole bar. You lie down." I countered.

"Ok." He said.

"Take off your shirt first." I commanded.

"What?" He stared at me shocked.

"Hey it's either shirt or pants, your choice." I said. He smirked and brought his hands down to the button of his pants. I smacked his arm. "Edward!" I shrieked.

"Just kidding." He took off his shirt revealing to me once again his perfectly sculpted chest. The women in the bar screamed and whistled.

"Lie down." I instructed. He did. The bartender handed me a couple salt packets. I pulled it with my teeth and sprinkled it along his strong neck line down to his pecs and the hills and valleys of his abdominal muscles stopping at the delicious v ab. I licked my lips at the sight of Edward in front of me completely at my mercy. I stared into his eyes as I lowered my head to his stomach. I hovered a few centimetres away from his chest my breath fanning over him. I felt his muscles twitch as I flicked my tongue out to pick the the first grains of salt. I continued my way up places open mouthed kisses along the way. I got to his collarbone and swirled my tongue around lapping up all the salt. He moaned loudly enough for me to hear but not for everyone else to hear. I smiled against his skin. I decided to stop torturing him. I pulled away and downed the shot in one gulp. I leaned over his face and captured the slice of lime from his lips with mine. I pulled back and pumped my fist in the air in victory. The crowd applauded loudly. Edward stood up and replaced his shirt. He pulled me off of the bar and out the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He was staring at me for about 5 minutes without saying anything and I was beginning to feel self concious.

"Hmm yeah, I'm just thinking." He said.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"You might get scared." He said.

"Try me." I challenged.

"Ok I'm thinking about all the things I could be doing to you if we went back to my place." I stared at him.

"See I scared you off." He said.

"No you didn't it's just now I'm imagining that now." I said. "Dammit it's been way too long." I muttered.

"I know what you mean." He said.

"How about we- no I can't." I cut myself off. I couldn't do that to Jacob even though he was doing that to me.

"It's ok I understand." He said. My head began feeling heavy.

"Edward I don't feel too good." I said. "I feel dizzy and hot." I said fanning myself.

"Alright I'll get us a taxi." He said. Once we were safely in Edward called Jasper.

"Yeah we left...........we're going to my place...........no I'm not going to do that..............she's not feeling well..............no...........Jasper stop shouting..........you can pick her up tomorrow.............. Yes......NO!..........bye." He shut his phone and sighed. I rested my forehead against the cool window.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked. I nodded. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed it in soothing circles.

"Edward, my stomach." I said. I was going to puke and he knew it. He told the taxi driver to pull over and I emptied the contents of my stomach. He paid the man and decided to walk the rest of the way. He said the fresh air would do me some good.

"Edward this is your house?" I asked taking in all the family pictures and furniture. Everything just screamed family.

"Yeah." He said.

"It so warm and homy."

"I redecorated last month." He said.

"You did this?" He nodded. "Wow. Are you sure you don't have a wife and kids?" I asked.

"Nope I don't. I've been single for the past 3 years." He said.

"3 years?" I was floored. I knew he was single but 3 years?

"Yeah, well many women have taken an interest in me but as soon as they find out how old I am I guess it kind of turns them off." He said.

"Wow, but your only 29." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm turning 30 a few months."

"Oh please they are just stupid. You're gorgeous." I said.

"Well I guess the in thing nowadays is younger guys." He said.

"No it's not." I said.

"You're dating a younger guy." He pointed out.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I mean he's good looking and all but that's it. He's flighty and short tempered, plus he's not a very good lay. I mean he's ok in size but I need someone a bit more experienced." I said. I began shivering.

"Oh I'm sorry I had a sculpture in here and forgot to turn up the heat." He said. He took off the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. I snuggled into it. He got off the couch and kneeled in front of me. He removed my heels.

"These things must be murdering your feet, it's a surprise you don't have blisters." He said.

"Well that's the price you pay for beauty." I said. He chuckled.

"How about I get you a change of clothes?" He asked. I nodded. He left and came back a few minutes later with a set of purple womens pyjamas. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's my mom's. My family and I spend a lot of time with each other and sleep over often so we all have some clothes for each other stashed in a drawer or two." He explained. I let out a sigh.

"For a minute there I thought you were some weirdo with a women's sleepwear fetish." I said. He laughed. "So where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." He said. I nodded and went. When I came back I was in purple silk pyjamas. They were extremely comfortable and fit a bit loose at the waist. The way I liked it.

"How do you like them?" He asked.

"They are really comfortable." I said. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." He came out of the kitchen with a cup of water.

"Drink this." He handed it to me. "This way you won't have too bad a hangover when you wake up." He said.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm barely tipsy right now. I can hold my alcohol better than you can plus the fresh air did help sober me up." I frowned at him. "I usually get over hangovers pretty easily." He said.

"I'm the total opposite. My hangovers consist of puking, headaches and over sensitive ears and eyes." I said.

"Well let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off."He said. I nodded and he led me to the guest room.

"Well good night." I said.

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams." He said before shutting off the light.

I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sunk to the floor outside the guest bedroom. _She's in your house drunk in one of your beds and you haven't gotten any yet._

_She's DRUNK that's why, she'll hate you in the morning._

_No she won't, she'll probably not even remember what happened._

_Do you want her to be an easy screw? What if she does remember? What if she hates me? What if she tells Jasper? He is her brother. He will be pissed._

_He won't do anything to you._

_Yes he will. We are best friends but she's his sister and he loves her a lot and angry Jasper isn't a nice experience. He will make sure I can't have kids at all. And I want someone to carry on the Cullen name._

_Whatever, I still think you should just go in there and take her._

_Shut up! Can you stop thinking with your dick and use your brain?_

_No can do I am your dick. But just go in and look at her. I mean she did fill out that top really well._ I blocked him out even though he was right she did look good in the pyjama top. _Maybe just a peek._

I got up and reopened the door. It opened silently and I peeked through the corner. She was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully on her back. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her hair was fanned around her head creating a halo. She looked like an angel all she needed was the golden light and the singing choir.

_All she needs to be is naked and sweating._

_Can you shut up?_

_Yeah._

_Well will you do that right now?_

_Nah._

_She's asleep in bed wearing **Esme's** pyjamas. _He became silent and I was alone in my head. I cheered. Obviously bringing up mom was a good cockblocker. I was just about to turn away when she mumbled something. I looked back at her thinking I got caught but she was still asleep. She must talk in her sleep.

"Jasper take Goober outside before he eats everything." She said. I chuckled. "No leave the chickens. No Goober don't eat them they're our dinner." She was funny. "Everyone run for your lives it's attack of the 50 feet dog!" I left the room and burst out laughing. I went to room and took a shower before going to bed. I fell asleep to the thoughts of the beautiful woman down the hall from me. We were in the park having a picnic, talking and laughing. I leaned in to kiss her but she screamed. I jottled out of my sleep only to find the scream was real. I ran to her room.

"NO Jake! Please no!" She screamed. I opened the door. And took in a heartbreaking sight. Bella was sweating and writhing in bed but her eyes were shut. She continued screaming. I sat beside her on the bed. I called her name.

"Bella wake up." She continued screaming. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she bolted up panting. When she saw my hand she opened my mouth to scream. I put it over her mouth and she bit me.

"Ow!" I pulled away and shook my hand.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. You have sharp teeth though, what are you part wolf?" I asked.

"Nope I'm a vampire." She snapped her teeth at my neck playfully. I chuckled.

"That you are." I said. "So are you ok? I mean you were screaming and then you bit me."

"Oh, I woke you didn't I?" She said. I nodded. "Dammit, he was right, I am inconsiderate." She muttered.

"Bella it's ok. I don't mind." I said. She nodded and sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just you."

"What about me?"

"You're so nice to me. I mean I barely know you and you've done so much for me. I don't know how to thank you." She said. I smiled.

"How about I treat you to breakfast?" I asked. Conveniently her stomach growled. I chuckled as the now signature blush took over her face.

"Let's go." I said. She got up and held her stomach.

"You go, I'll meet you in a second." I nodded knowing she was more than likely going to throw up. I went into the kitchen and started cooking.

I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth. I smelt coffee and bacon. I followed the scent and it led me to the kitchen where I got an eyeful of Edward in black sweats standing over the stove scrambling eggs. Damn he had one fine ass. The muscles in his back moved with every motion his hands made and it took everything I had not to go over there and run my hands along them. I walked behind the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Good morning." I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"It is now." I blushed and he chuckled.

"I love it when you blush." He said handing me a glass of water and a pain pill.

"Thanks." I took it and finished the water.

"How do you take your coffee?" He asked.

"Milk and 2 sugars." He nodded and did it for me. I took a sip of my liquid happiness. He placed a plate in front of me and then took a seat across from me. We ate in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious." I said placing the dish in the sink and turning on the tap to wash up.

"No Bella you don't need to do that." He said.

"But you cooked, it just seems fair."

"But you are _my _guest." He countered.

"Not by choice."

"No but this is my house so you are my guest." He pressed. I relented. "Oh call Jasper, he thinks I kidnapped you and I'm using you as my sex slave." He said. I chuckled. _Not that I would mind. I mean sex with Edward? He's probably really good. You know what they say, with age comes experience._ I shook my head to clear it and picked up his house phone. I dialed Jasper's number. It rang. He picked up on the third ring.

"Edward what the hell have you done to my sister? I swear if you hurt her I will kill you." He yelled.

"Sssssssshh." I cringed as the pitch of his voice hurt my ears.

"Wait Edward you don't get hungover, is this Bella?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Sorry Bella, how are you?"

"Well other than the hangover I'm good."

"And Edward? He hasn't tried anything has he?"

"No, he took me in for the night, leant me some clothes and his guest room, then this morning he cooked breakfast for me." I said.

"Typical Edward."

"What that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." I begged.

"Just ask him what he would do if he were to take someone on a date."

"Ok I will."

"Wait I didn't mean that literally."

"Oh well I'm still going to." I said.

"Well I see you're ok, Alice and I will be by to pick you up around 1ok?" I pouted remembering I had to leave.

"Ok."

"You don't want to leave do you?"

"No."

"Hush but you'll see him at the gym for your sessions. Plus I need to talk to you about somethings." He said.

"Ok see you later Jazz. Tell Ali hi for me."

"Will do, later sis." I hung up. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the doorway looking at me in all his shirtless glory.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"Well he threatened that if you hurt me he'd kill you. Then he said he'll be by with Alice around 1 to pick me up." I said.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" He smirked.

"Then you'll just have to convince Jasper to let me stay." I said. He grabbed my waist and wrapped his thick arms around me.

"I don't want you to leave." He said.

"I don't wanna go either." He buried his nose in my hair. I immediately remembered the last time we were this close.

"Bella can I kiss you again?" He asked. I placed my hands on the side of his face and kissed him. Our lips moved together perfectly and I was in heaven. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. Our tongues fought for dominance which I let him have. His tongue explored my mouth tasting every inch. My toes curled in pleasure. When we pulled away reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned away.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked. I shook my head and buried it in my hands. "Are you crying?" I choked out a 'no'. He placed his arm around my shoulders. "Bella do you regret it?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just I feel guilty, I mean I'm in a relationship and even though he's cheating on me I can't do it to him." I said. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this with you. I want to but I just can't." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me again. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed.

"It's ok Bella, I honestly understand. I think you are too sweet to cheat on someone without feeling guilty." He rubbed my back.

"What are we going to do though?" He raised an eyebrow confused. "About us." I clarified.

"Wait. You mean you actually want to be with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"You don't think I kissed you multiple times yesterday, gave you a body shot and practically jumped you while dancing because I was using you do you?" I asked. He shrugged. I slapped him.

"Violent much." He said rubbing the spot.

"Seriously though I really like you. A lot more than Jacob. But what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Ok well you're going to continue being with him and still come to me for training. You need to be ready for when you tell him it's over. I don't want him to hurt you." I nodded. He kissed my forehead.

"So what about our relationship? Where do we stand?"

"I think for your sake we should keep at a friendship basis." I frowned.

"My sake?"

"Yeah, you are too kind." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright kiss me again." I did. "How do you feel?" He asked when we pulled away.

"Guilty." I said.

"See you have a heart. But that's one of the things I like about you." I smiled. "So what are we gonna do today? We have about 5 hours until Jasper comes."

"Can we watch a movie and cuddle for a little?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. But I think I should put on a shirt first." I smiled and sat on the couch. He went to his room and came out much to my dismay in a white t-shirt. He put in a DVD and sat beside me. He opened his arms to me and I saw _my _spot. I snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He lay us on the couch so I was on top of him. We laughed at everything they said even when it wasn't funny. When the movie was finished I was on the floor clutching my stomach. Edward was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey Edward is there anyway I can get some working out done right now?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have a couple machines in the back." He said helping me up and lead me to a room. It was like a home gym. He had that Ab Coaster machine, a treadmill, elipitcal machine, a stair climber, hand weights, a bench with weights of different sizes, skipping rope, punching bags, kicking bags, you name it and he more than likely had it.

"Ok well you might want something else to work out in." He said. I nodded and he left to get me some clothes. I sat on the bench looking at the weights. He had 50 pound hand weights an he was currently bench pressing more than my weight.

"Here you go." He said handing me a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and changed. I was wearing his old high school football jersey.

"Hey you know we went to the same high school?" I said.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Forks High School."

"Wow, but I graduated before you went there." He said. "I feel old." I walked over to him.

"You might be old but you're still hot. You look seven years younger than you really are." I said.

"Well I am that good." I rolled my eyes.

"And what about me?"

"I would tell you that too but I'd rather not think about you 7 years younger. You were 16 then not legal and I was 22." I smiled.

"How does it feel to be a cradle robber?"

"I'm not a cradle robber you came to me." He said.

"No I didn't. You're the one that took advantage of a drunk woman." I said.

"Whatever you say Miss. I-have-a-boyfriend-and-I-want-to-your-single-and-you-want-to." He used my line form last night.

"Ok let's get working." I said trying to change the subject.

"Ha I won." He grinned.

"Shut up and act your age not your shoe size." I said.

"Wouldn't you like to know that." He smirked. I smacked his shoulder knowing what he was talking about.

"Pervert." I said.

"I can't help it. I've been celibate for three and a half years, and not by choice. Plus you're hot."

"Can we start the workout?" I asked. Things were getting too heated and if he didn't stop I was going to jump him and knowing my luck, I would either get pregnant, get caught by Alice and Jasper or both. Edward put me on the treadmill.

"Lazy ass come workout with me." I said after walking for 5 minutes.

"Maybe later." He said. I frowned but continued. He let me go for 15 more minutes before he stopped me. "Alright move to some lunges. Put your hands behind your head and keep your back straight while your doing it." He said. I started and he fixed my form before joining me. We went for 20 minutes.

"Ok what's next?" I asked.

"Well it's hand weights or bench pressing."

"I wanna try benching." He nodded.

"I'll start you off with 25 on each side. 50 in total."

"I know I can add Edward." He chuckled.

"Little Miss Bella is a smart mouth? I like it." He said smugly setting up the bar. I lie on my back. He taught me how to grip the weight and lift. He did it with me for a few before letting me do it on my own. I could only do 3 before my hands began hurting. The weight hit my chest and I coughed. His eyes widened and he took it from me with one hand.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded. He helped me sit up. "Look at me." I did. "Sit up and take a deep breath." I inhaled and then let it out slowly. "Does anywhere hurt?"

"Other than my arms?" He nodded. "Nope."

"Well we're just going to have to change that." He said. "Remember the stance I taught you?" I nodded and got into it. "Perfect." He put on two kicking gloves. "Aim for the targets." He said. "Pivot on your foot, lift your knee and thrust your hip into the kick." I tried it out. "Ok keep going...harder.........alternate legs." I grunted.

"Put more power behind it." He said. "I can't feel anything Bella, those kicks couldn't hurt a fly." I began kicking harder. I felt the sweat streaming down my face. He kept telling me to kick harder and move faster. I was literally bouncing. My feet barely touched the ground.

"Alright. You can stop." He said. I did and bent over trying to catch my breath. I noticed him take of the gloves and shake out his hands. I smirked. He noticed and smirked back.

"I'm just glad none of those got to any important places." He said. I chuckled. The door opened revealing Alice and Jasper.

"Hey you two." Alice said. We waved.

"Hey Jazz." I said.

"Hey Bells, Edward has you working after a hangover?" I nodded. "Cool so how are things going? Are you whipping my unfit sister into shape?"  
"Well she isn't that unfit. She just needs to work on her arm strength, she's got strong legs. Trust me." He was still working out his wrists.

"Wow." He and Jasper launched into a conversation about something or the other.

"Bells let's get you changed." Alice said. I knew she wanted to talk. I nodded. We went to the bathroom.

"Ok spill little girl." She said.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Edward. What is going on with you two? I could sense some tension at the club and then the whole body shot thing?" She said.

"Well um, I like Edward." She squealed. "And he likes me." She squealed again. "Ok Alice if you keep squealing I'm going to lose my hearing."

"Sorry." She apologized. "She did you guys kiss?" I nodded and she whisper- squealed. "So how was it?"

"Best kiss of my life. Do you know he has been single for 3 years?" I asked.

"3 years?" I nodded.

"Apparently when women find out how old he is the get turned off." I said.

"It's the opposite for you isn't it." I nodded.

"It's a turn on because well he's more experienced. Plus he is hot." She chuckled.

"Well all I can tell you that the body shot thing was a clear indication of how hot he is. I mean did you see that chest? If I didn't have Jasper you would seriously have a run for your money." She said fanning herself.

"Yes Alice I saw his chest, I licked salt off of it." Then it registered in my mind. "Oh gosh, I LICKED his chest."

"Yeah you did. And you almost jumped him when you were dancing. Have you guys done it yet?"

"What? Alice NO!" My voice raised in pitch.

"Oh the way you guys were behaving I would have thought you tapped that ass already."

"Alice NO, we haven't done it yet." I said.

"Ha you said yet. I wonder how big he is." She thought out loud.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Sorry." She blushed. Something she rarely did.

"Ok, pixie you need to spill, why did you just blush?" I asked.

"Um...." She trailed off. I remembered Jasper saying he was going to propose to her. I grabbed her hand and right there on her ring finger was the same diamond ring he showed me a week ago.

"He did it! Finally." I said.

"Wait you knew?"

"Of course I did. He's my brother, and he was freaking out when he told me he wanted to propose. He thought you would say no."

"Doesn't he know I love him?" She asked.

"Yeah he does but you know Jazz, he really loves you and would do anything for you. He just doesn't want to move too fast or too slow, he's afraid he'll lose you." I said.

"He is so sweet." She gushed. "Now back to you and Edward. What are you going to do about Jacob?" She asked.

"Well, Edward and I are going to go out as friends first then take things from there. If things work out and I'll break up with Jacob." I said.

"Alright Bells, I think you should organize lunch." She suggested. "So what did you do today other than work out?"

"Um we kissed and then watched a movie."

"What did you do during the movie?" She asked.

"We cuddled a bit." I blushed.

"Aww. You guys should seriously get together so I can organize a wedding." She said.  
"Um, Alice one step at a time please."

"How do you feel about him?" She asked. "As in physically."

"Well I really want to screw the daylights out of him."

"You guys would make some pretty children." She said.

"Alice you don't get it. I want to literally throw him against the wall and tear of his clothes. It's that bad and all I've done is kiss him." I said.

"Well let's to them and see what size he is." I nodded. Alice had this uncanny ability of looking at a guys hand and telling you what length he was. We walked into the room. Alice made our presence known by clearing her throat. They turned to us and Edward's eyes trailed down my body. I was now wearing a pair of white shorts with a black tank top, of course Alice made me wear matching heels.

"Umm Edward can you hand me that hand weight?" Alice asked. He handed it to her. She examined it. "Just like I expected 10."I knew what she meant by 10 and that kinda scared me. She handed it back to him. All I could do was watch.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

"Oh, Bella." Shit, it's Edward. I turned to face him glancing at his hands then back up to his face. "Um you want to go out for lunch Wednesday?" He asked. I nodded. "Cool, I'll see you Monday." He said.

"Yeah, bye Edward." I said. Alice and Jasper bid him goodbye and then left.

"Ok Bells what's up with you and Edward." Jasper asked.

"Alice can you tell him for me?" She explained the whole situation to him.

"Wow. Talk about complicated." I nodded. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When I got home I walked into the house. It was way too quiet and the door was left open. I walked towards the bedroom and as I got closer I heard grunting and moaning. I opened the door slightly and saw Jacob naked slamming into the same blonde woman with more force than he ever did with me. I shut the door and left the house. I walked along the road. I didn't know where I was going but I soon found myself standing in front of Cullen gym. It was open so I walked in.

"Good Afternoon dear, how can I help you?" I saw a caramel hair woman who looked no more than 35.

"Hi, um I'm Bella Swan, I really don't know why I'm here. I was just walking and I came here. My personal trainer works here, I don't think he's here but I just need somewhere to think." I said.

"Well I'm Esme Cullen." She said.

"Are you Edward and Emmett's mother?" I asked. She nodded. Wow she had two kids over 25.

"Edward's your personal trainer correct."

"Yes and Jasper is my brother, well step but we're really close." I said.

"I've heard so much about you from Edward, Emmett and Carlisle. It seems the Cullen men have taken a liking to you. Edward more so than any." She said. I smiled. "You are such a pretty girl, why are you letting a boy get you down?" She asked. I looked up at her confused. "Honey I just know these things. Do you want to talk about it?" I shrugged. "Come let's sit in my office." She lead me to a room and we sat in the chairs.

"Ok so how old is he?"

"20."

"Ahh younger guy." I nodded. "So what is the problem?" She asked.

"He's cheating on me." I said.

"Are you sure." I nodded.

"I saw him sleeping and the woman was beside him. Then today when Jasper dropped me home I saw him again with the same woman but this time they were going at it. They don't know I saw them." I said.

"Oh your poor thing." She hugged me and stroked my hair motherly. She pulled away and looked at my face. "There's something else isn't there." I didn't answer. "Is he hurting you?" I broke down and tears streamed down my face. She hugged me tighter and I clutched on to her for dear life.

"It's ok dear, everything is going to turn out fine. Does anyone know about it?" I nodded. "Who?" I giggled.

"Edward and Rosalie." I said.

"Figures. Only those two. What about Jasper?"

"I don't want him to know. The reason I'm going to Edward is for self defense. I was going to go for weight loss but he pretty much refused to train me for that saying I wasn't fat like I thought I was." I said. She chuckled.

"That sounds so much like him. Honestly though Bella do you really think you're fat?" I shook my head.

"I only went in the first place because my boyfriend said I was. Everytime he hits me he always brings it up. Yes I might have a bit more curves than most but I'm not fat." I said.

"Honey, you are beautiful and have a body that models would kill for. You are not fat." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" She looked at me confused.

"For being like a mother to me. Jasper and I our dad died when I was 12, he was 18, the months after when he was at university my mom began hitting me. Jasper came home one day and found me unconcious in the living room, our mom was gone. He took me to the hospital and they fought in court for custody of me. Jasper won. He got a job to pay for food and used his part of the inheritance to pay for school since he got in on a scholarship. I couldn't touch mine until I turned 18. Basically he took care of me for 6 years, until I applied for university and got a job to help out. When I got my inheritance it was easier for both of us to kind of live." I said.

"Oh dear, you've been through so much." Esme said wiping the tears that had formed in my eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Honey, it's me." I recognized that voice anywhere and I smiled. From the look on Esme's face I knew she loved hearing his voice.

"Come in sweetheart."She said. The door opened and Carlisle walked in. His hair was matted from sweat and his shirt clung to his chest.

"I knew there was a reason I opened this gym." She whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Ahh how's my favourite girl and my Bella?" He asked kissing my forhead and giving Esme a quick peck.

"Well Bella came by today looking a bit distressed but she's fine now." Esme said.

"Oh well Edward called this morning." I smiled when I heard his name. "He said he had a house guest last night into this morning. Apparently she left around one this afternoon." I blushed knowing that was me.

"Wait _she? _Did he give you a name? When can we meet her?" Esme asked. She looked extremely happy.

"Well he gave me a name and we've both already met her. She sitting right in this room." They both looked at me. Carlisle had a smirk on his face and Esme was looking at me surprised. But she looked happy at the same time.

"Bella would you care to tell me why you spent the night at my son's house?" She asked.

"Um, well you know we all went out for drinks on Friday. I had a bit too much to drink and I wasn't feeling too well so he took me home, well to his house because he didn't know my address- even though he should because it's in my file when I signed up but he told the taxi his address- anyway I threw up on the drive home and we decided to walk the rest of the way. I spent the night in the guest room. We had breakfast, watched a movie and then worked out a bit before Jasper came and dropped me home." I conveniently left out all the parts about us kissing.

"Oh, is that all?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"Oh really so how come when I asked him if he could take the Wednesday class around lunch he said he was busy? He apparently has a lunch date with his house guest." Carlisle's face held an wide smirk.

"You are an evil man." I said.  
"Bella you failed to mention this to me." Esme said. "So where is this date?" I shrugged.

"He didn't say. He kinda just asked me if I wanted to go out to lunch with him on Wednesday." I went through my handbag for my phone that was now ringing. I founded it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Um. Miss, Swan, this is Mrs. Watson, manager of New Moon Publishing, I'm just calling to tell you I would like to have a meeting with you and the rest of the people in you department."

"Ok, at what time is this meeting?" I asked.

"First thing Monday morning." She said. "Have a nice weekend." She hung up.

"Crap." I muttered.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"My boss just called saying he wants to have a meeting with me and my department first thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to lose my job." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because we haven't gotten as many authors as in previous years and they're cutting back on people. They've already shut down 2 departments with 30 people in them. Mine is not consider a necessity and Mrs. Watson doesn't like me because apparently I made her husband divorce her." I said.

"Oh be positive Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded but I knew I was right. I was going to lose my job on Monday morning. I needed to get job hunting.

"Bella do you know yoga?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"I've always wanted to learn though."

"I could teach you." Esme offered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course I'd love to." She said.

"Thank you so much."

"We can start just before your training sessions with Edward. It'll warm up your muscles a little better." I nodded.

"Well dear it's Saturday what do you plan on doing?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I might just go home and read a little." I said.

"Are you sure you want to?" I nodded.

"I don't really have anything to do."

"Ok dear, I'll see you on Monday then?" She asked.

"Yup. Bye Esme it was nice meeting you. Bye Carlisle." I said waving. The bid me goodbye. I walked back to my apartment. When I walked in, Jacob was dressed and watching TV. As soon as he noticed me he got up and went into the kitchen. I went to the guest bedroom. He came in and lay beside me.

"What happened Bella, why haven't you been in bed with me? Am I that bad?" He asked.

"Um, it's because you always come home after I'm asleep." I said feeling nervous. He never talked to me.

"Oh, well how about we have some alone time?" He asked. I shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" He was getting angry. I knew something was going on.

"Did you get your fill last night when you went to the club?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you go home with some random guy and sleep with him?"

"No. You knew I was going to get drinks with Jasper."

"Who the hell is Jasper?" He asked.

"My brother, the one you have refused to meet on several occasions." I said. He punched me and I got up.

"Every freaking time. I do or say something to upset you, you hit me." I spat at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked as I turned my back to walk away.

"Doing something I should have done 6 months ago. Leaving." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. Somehow my foot reached his head. He stumbled backwards. I turned to walk away again but he grabbed my hair. I then remembered what Edward said about never leaving my hair out and I instantly regreted putting it in a ponytail. Jacob throw me on the bed and stripped off my clothes. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes and fall over my cheeks. He laughed manically.

I don't know what it was but I just felt that something was wrong with Bella. She wasn't near me but I had a gut feeling. I tried calling her but her phone rang until voicemail. I sat in my office running my hands through my hair.

"Whoa bro if you keep doing that you'll go bald before your 30th birthday." Emmett said. I looked up he was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Just checking on my little bro." He said. I sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting in the chair in front of my desk. I shook my head. "Come on you're sitting around your desk running you hands through your hair like you want to pull it out and sighing, you're really going to tell me it's nothing? Who's the lady?" He asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to tell Jasper." I said.

"It's Bella isn't it. You're screwing Jasper's sister. Way to go man she's hot." I slapped him.

"I'm not screwing Bella."

"But you want to."

"Shut up Em." He just laughed.

"So what's going on?"

"Well I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me, but she has a boyfriend. She doesn't like him all that much."

"Well why doesn't she dump him and get with you?" He asked.

"It's not that easy. She's afraid of him. Her relationship is kinda like Rose's."

"Only instead of handing her off to someone else you are going to keep her for yourself." He said. I nodded. "Good it's about time. You haven't gotten laid in 3 years. You're starting to get up tight."

"Anyway the problem is right now I have a gut feeling that's telling me she's in trouble." I said.

"Well call her."

"I did, it just went to voicemail." My phone began ringing. I picked it up.  
"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was Bella. Her voice sounded so broken and weak.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked.

"Not really, it was Jake."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He hit me again. Can you come get me?" She gave me her address.

"Of course, I'm on my way."

"Thank you." The line went dead.

"Em, I gotta go." I said.

"What's wrong with Bella."

"Her idiot boyfriend hit her again." I said.

"I'm coming. Maybe we'll see him and I can kick his ass." He said. I didn't argue with him. I wasn't one for violence but I felt the same way. We got into my car and drove to her house. I couldn't bother wait for the elevator so Emmett and I ran up the stairs. We got to her floor and found her door. We tried the handle. It was locked. I knocked. We waited for awhile and no one came. Emmett got impatient and kicked it open. We went into the apartment and called her name. I heard a weak reply coming from a bedroom. I followed the sound and opened the door. The room had her clothes on the floor and on the bed she lay naked and semi-concious. I went over to her and wrapped her in the sheets before picking her up.

"Edward." She said my name relieved. "You brought Emmett?"

"No I told him I was going to come." Emmett said. "Did he do this to you?" She nodded.

"He beat and raped you." She began crying.

"It's ok everything is going to be ok." I cooed.

"Come on Bells, tell me all about him so I can find him and beat him. I even tape it for you. So you can watch him scream like a girl." Emmett joked. She chuckled. "I still can't believe he raped you though. You're his girlfriend." She shrugged.

"The funny thing is that it was the best sex I've had with him since we got together." She said giggling. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Let's get you to the hospital ok?" I said. She agreed. I let her get dressed first. She came out and we left. The whole ride to the hospital was funny with Emmett cracking jokes and Bella telling us about her clumsiness. We sat in the room waiting for the results of her blood test. The doctor came back with a sad look on his face.

"Um Miss. Swan?" He started off. We all turned to him. The room was filled with an uneasy silence. "Well you have syphillis. It isn't serious, we caught it early so all we need to give you are some antibiotics." The doctor said. She nodded and he wrote her a prescription.

"Little fucker." She muttered when the doctor left. I turned to her. "The damn asshole went and got syphillis from one of his whores he was fucking and gave it to me."

"Wow who knew Bella had such a potty mouth." Emmett said. _I did. _

"I should kill him but I'll let him suffer. Edward, you, me, training, gym, NOW." She said. I nodded. She was scary when she got angry. "I will kick his ass and you two WILL teach me how to."

"Bella um, I think you should calm down." I said. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Edward you don't tell a woman who just learned she got an STD from her cheating, abusive boyfriend to calm down."

"Ok."

"Now let's go back to my place. I need to get some clothes and call Alice. Can I borrow your phone?" I handed it to her.

"Alice?.....Yes........No.........The asswipe gave me syphillis......Yes syphillis........no do I look like an idiot?..........Can I stay with you Jazz and Goob?.........Thanks....I'll see you in a few..........Oh Edward and Emmett are going to drop me.......Later, love you too." She hung up.

"Bella are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and we went to the car and I drove her back to her apartment. I walked with her to help her get clothes in case her boyfriend was there. He wasn't. We took out almost all of her clothes out her closet and put them in a suitcase. We were able to leave without anyone stopping us.

"So you're going to stay with Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, better them than where I am right now. Even though I'd rather not here my brother and best friend going at it late at night I'll have Goober to keep me company. Plus this way I'll be less tempted to take a knife and cut off his dick and throw it on the highway and then drive over it." I covered my groin with my hands and took a step away from her. She laughed. "Don't worry, yours is safe." I let out a sigh in relief. "Just as long you don't what he did to me."

"I would never cheat on you. Actually I've never cheated on anyone but I've been cheated on. Plus I couldn't give you an STD, I'm clean." I said.

"Can we stop by the pharmacy so I can pick up these antibiotics. I feel dirty right now. I just want this to go. I can't believe he gave me syphillis." She said as we walked back to the car.

"So how did it go? See the boyfriend?" Emmett asked. She shook her head. We drove her to the pharmacy and then to Alice and Jasper's place. As soon as I turned off the car Goober came running over to us. He jumped and landed on Bella. She fell to the floor and laughed as he licked her face.

"Goob get off me." She squealed. He listened and she was able to sit up. He sat beside her. She scratched behind his ears.

"I missed you too buddy." She said.

"Goober!" Emmett yelled. The dog ran towards us. I kneeled down to his level. He licked my face. "Come on buddy let's go." Emmett took off running towards the huge backward with Goober in hot pursuit.

"Those two are made for each other." I said. Bella nodded. I helped her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah he does that everytime I come over. I swear Jasper trained him to do it." I chuckled.

"Bellsy!" My little pixie squealed and ran into me almost knocking me over.

"I swear you and Goober are the same, as soon as I come you try to knock me over." I said. She giggled.

"Come on Bellsy we have so much to talk about. I want all the details." Alice pulled me inside the house. Edward carried my bags.

"Hey Jazz." I said. He hugged me.

"I can't believe that little fucker, cheating on my little sister and then giving her syphillis. I want to kill him." He said.

"So does Emmett and Edward." I chuckled. "Plus killing him isn't worth it. I want him to suffer."

"Yeah let it get to his brain and make him and his little whore go crazy." Alice added. I smiled at her glad to know I had people on my side.

"Bella how long are you staying for?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Until I can find another place."

"You mean you only carried one suitcase?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh we need to go shopping. We can by you clothes and shoes, I remember that dress I saw that was just perfect for you." She went off, listing the things she would get me.

"Alice Brandon, soon to be Whitlock calm down." I said. "I'll go shopping with you on one condition. Don't spend too much money on me. No item that costs of $100 individually." She pouted. "Alice it's either that or no shopping."

"Ok." She still had her pout. Jasper hugged her and promised to take her shopping for everything she wanted if she did this for me. She squealed and kissed him.

"The things I do for love." He said when she left. I chuckled.

"Bells what happened to your arm?" He asked. I looked down to see a purple bruise forming.

"I fell down the stairs." I lied.

"Bells, you've fallen down the stairs a lot and I know from past experiences that this is not one of them. The bruise is shaped differently." He said. _Crap. _

"Tell him. Bella." Edward said.

"Tell me what?" Jasper asked.

"Um, Jazz...Jake is um..." I trailed off.

"For crying out loud her boyfriend is hitting her." Emmett said. I now knew what they meant when they called him word vomit extraordinare. Jasper's face got murderous.

"He what?" His blue eyes darkened. "Bella is that true?" I nodded. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Ok, how long has it been going on?"

"7 months." I said.

"And how long have you two known?" He asked Edward and Emmett.

"Edward told me today." Emmett said.

"Um she told me about it roughly 4 days ago." Edward said.

"4 days ago? She told you 4 days ago and you didn't tell me?" He yelled.

"Yes because she didn't want me to tell you. She was afraid that if you knew you would kill him. Even though that is what he deserves." Edward said.

"Edward you listened to her? Why did you listen to her? She could have died, he could've killed her in 4 days."

"I know she could've, don't you think I didn't worry about her every night after she told me? I had to take her to the hospital today because he raped her." He said.

"He did what? Edward I should kick your ass right now. How could you let something like this happen?"

"Will you shut up!" I yelled. "It isn't Edward's fault Jasper. And yes he could've killed me but he didn't, I'm not dead. I'm right here. He couldn't stop what happened because he didn't know it happened until after when I called him to pick me up. Jasper if I told you it would have made things worse. You would confront Jacob and then let me stay here and then Jacob would come here when you're at work and probably hurt Alice and I." I said. Jasper took a few more deep breaths.

"Bella I still don't understand why you didn't tell me as soon as he did it the first time." He said.

"I felt ashamed." I said holding my head down. I felt him hug me.

"Bella, I'm sorry this happened to you. First mom, now this." He said. I sobbed into his chest. "Is there anything else going on I don't know about?" He asked.

"Well I kissed Edward at the bar and then at his house." I said.

"I figured that it would have happened after I saw the whole body shot episode. Who knew you had it in you." I felt my cheeks heat up. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. We sat on the couch. "I love you Bells, please don't be afraid to tell me anything ok." I nodded.

"Can we have one of our brother sister days? Only this would be with all of our close friends."

"Of course we can." He said. I giggled. I loved our brother sister days.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked. It was Sunday and nobody I knew worked on Sundays plus I think I should enjoy the day before I get fired.

"What do you guys do on your brother sister days?" Edward asked.

"Well sometimes we have paintball wars, we play video games, watch DVDs, play basketball, watch football, take Goob to the park, you know stuff like that. It's pretty fun." I said. Edward and Emmett stared at me in shock.

"She grew up with me all her life. She didn't have any girl friends until 3 years ago when she met Alice so she likes guy stuff. She can skateboard as well." Jasper explained.

"Wow." They both said.

"Ok Bells let's get you settled in." Jasper said taking my suitcase and leading me upstairs to the room I had here from when I was a teenager. It was pretty much the same. The walls were painted white and had black borders around the windows. The pictures of us and dad were still there all the birthdays, anniversaries and past family reunions. We weren't invited anymore ever since Jasper took me away from mom and I don't regret him doing it. The only thing different is the bed sheets. I went over to the closet and opened it. It was already filled with clothes.

"ALICE!" I yelled. Jasper burst out laughing. She came running up the stairs. When she saw me in front of the closet she put on her innocent face. I frowned at her.

"Where am I supposed to put the clothes I carried?" I asked. She stepped in front of me and separated the row of clothes revealing a large walk in closet.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked. This was not here when Jasper bought the house.

"I used the study that was next door." I shut my eyes hoping it wasn't real. I opened them and sadly it was. There was a whole wall for shoes and a separate one for handbags.

"Why Alice why?" I asked.

"Because you need these clothes." She said.

"Alice I am convinced you have a problem."

"I do not."She said.

"Sorry but you do and this proves it." Edward said.

"It's going to take me forever to find pants. You did put some in there right?"  
"Of course I did." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alice you know I love you right?" She nodded. "Ok so you'll understand that when I knock this down it's for your own good."

"WHAT! You are not going to touch this closet unless you are taking out or putting in clothes. If you do I will take you shopping in New York City. Do you remember what happened the last time we were there?" I nodded. Alice went on a major shopping spree and swiped her card so many times the writing was almost unrecognizable. I got blisters on my feet and I walked with a limp for 3 days. I went to the bathroom and called Jacob to break up with him. He obviously started shouting at me but I just hung up.

"Well, I best be getting back to work." Edward said. I walked him and Emmett to the door.

"Bye Em." I waved at him. He waved back from the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. I tipped on my toes and gave Edward a kiss.

"What happened to feeling guilty?" He asked.

"I'm a single woman now." I said.

"Since when?"

"Oh about 15 minutes ago. When I went to the bathroom I called him to break it off. So I'm single now." I said.

"Not for long 'cause your mine." He wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

"I'll call you tonight." He said when he pulled away. I nodded to stunned by his kissing expertise to speak. It seemed like when I was with Jacob he was holding back.

"And that's why they say with age comes experience honey." Alice said. I turned to see her smirking at me.

"He's good isn't he."

"Uh-huh." I licked my lips. "I mean it was like he was holding back at the club and then at his house, but when I told him I was single it got better, I didn't think it could get better but it did." I said.

"That's why I'm dating Jasper. Wait did you say you were single?" She asked. I nodded. "So that's what you did in the bathroom."

"Yup." I said. "I want to kiss him again."

"Well at least you'll get to talk to him tonight." She said. I nodded. I couldn't wait for that call. The evening went by quickly and I was currently in my bed reading a book. My phone rang and I sprang of the bed to get it.

"Ow!" My leg hit the night table. "Hello?"

"Anxious are we?" Edward's velvety voice said. I felt my cheeks heat up. "So what are you doing beautiful, other than waiting for me to call you of course." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well for your information I was reading a book." I said.

"Which one?"

"Dorothy Claiborne."

"Ah Stephen King. That's a good one." He said.

"Yeah it is. So what are you up to?"

"Well I just came out of the shower." I groaned.

"Edward you're giving me images."

"I'm very sorry beautiful." He said sounding anything but sorry. "I know you want me."

"Edward you are such a cocky ass you know that?"

"But you love it and you know it." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you don't act your age." He chuckled. "By the way when is your birthday?"

"The 17th of next month."

"Ah June guy huh?"

"Uh-huh." There was a silence. "Bella I really want to kiss you right now."

"I know I want to kiss you too."

"I think we should go to bed before anything else is said that causes me to kidnap you." I agreed and we hung up. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep thinking about Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sniff sniff)**

**Here's Chapter 3 - enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning feeling very happy and content. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." I smiled as I heard my favourite voice.

"Yup, why wouldn't I be? I dreamt about us last night and now I'm talking to you as soon as I wake up." He chuckled. "So how are you today?"

"Well I'm getting ready to see you in a few minutes."

"Oh yeah today everyone's coming over for paintball and stuff." I said remembering my extended brother sister day with Jasper and friends.

"Beautiful, I can't wait until I see you again. To hold you in my arms and have your lips on mine." I was swooning. Thankfully I was on my bed because my knees just turned to jelly.

"Edward stop." I whimpered.

"I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too."

"But I'll see you in 30 minutes." He said. I nodded.

"I can't see you nodding." I blushed. "Save that beautiful blush of yours until I can see it."

"Ok, bye Edward."

"Goodbye my Bella." He hung up and I sighed. Goober's head perked up. I patted the bed and he jumped on. He put his head in my lap. I scratched behind his ears. He nudged his head up and licked my hand.

"You hungry boy?" I asked. He barked and I chuckled. "Let's go." He hopped off the bed and walked with me to the kitchen. I put food in his bowl and began cooking breakfast. I was cooking for 6 people. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee.

"Wow Bells everything smells great." My brother said walking into the kitchen in his paintball gear.

"Hey Jazz. Thanks." He kissed my forhead.

"Bellsy I missed your cooking so much." Alice followed behind him in similar attire. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. You two start eating." I said. They nodded and grabbed some plates. I opened the door to see Edward. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I began feeling light headed just as he pulled away.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. I mumbled incoherently and he chuckled. "I love that I can do that to you."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make you forget your own name." He clarified. I pouted.

"So not true." I said. He smirked.

"Oh really?" I nodded. He kissed me again.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Hmm, who?" I asked.

"See, I made you forget your own name." I blushed.

"Bella stop making out with Edward and let him in." Jasper said. I blushed deeper.

"Yes Bella stop attacking me and let me in." Edward smirked.

"Oh please you pulled the whole take her in your arms and kiss her until she faints." I said.

"Well what can I say? You bring out the 1920's gentleman in me." I giggled. He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward put me down. I don't want the whole world to see my underwear." I said trying to pull down my dress.

"Oh please Bella I buy your underwear." Alice said.

"Yeah and I've seen you in less. I used to bathe you when you were five, I was there for you check ups and I had to give you the talk about sex and your period. Remember that conversation?" He asked. I blushed. Those were particularly embarrassing. Edward put me on the counter.

"Care to tell me about that story?" He asked. I shook my head. He grabbed a plate of food I cooked. He cut the pancakes and held the fork against my lips. I opened my mouth but he pulled the fork away and shook his head.

"We are going to make a deal. I'll feed you pancakes if you tell me the story." He said. I thought about it. I really wanted food and it would be nice for Edward to feed me. I nodded.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well how old were you?" He asked.

"I was 12." He gave me a bite. I chewed as he cut another piece.

"Oh so what happened?"

"Well it was in the morning before I went to school. I was in the shower and I saw the blood." I opened my mouth and he placed the food in my mouth.

"What's next?" He asked. I held up my finger for him to give me a minute. He looked over at Jasper.

"She ran out of the bathroom screaming my name saying she's going to die because she's bleeding from her lady parts." Jasper continued. Edward burst out laughing.

"Her lady parts?" He asked. Jasper nodded.

"That's what she called them. Because that's what our grandmother called them when she was 6. It kinda stuck." He said. "So I kinda had to explain to her it was natural. When she came home from school I gave the sex talk. Believe me it was awkward for both of us. She was blushing like crazy and I didn't quite enjoy telling my sister about the dynamics of sex." Edward chuckled.

"But you obviously know them right now." He whispered. I nodded.

"Hey, still in the room. We might not be 12 and 18 any more but that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable for me. I am her brother." Jasper said. I chuckled and pulled Edward's head to my level. Our noses were touching. Jasper groaned. "I can't watch this, I'm leaving. Bella when you're done smooching Edward go change into your gear." I kissed Edward lightly.

"You guys are too cute." Alice gushed. "I can't wait until you have kids. They will be gorgeous and the best dressed kids in North America."

"Now they won't 'cause they aren't having any kids." Jasper yelled. Edward and I chuckled while Alice pouted.

"But I want to be an auntie." She whined.

"How about you be a mommy?" He asked. She smiled.

"Wait I can't be a mom but your girlfriend can?" I asked.

"Yeah, at least you aren't screwing my best friend." He said.

"But you're screwing mine." I countered.

"That's one advantage of being the older sibling." I could hear him smirking.

"Shut up."

"I love you too Bells." He said. I frowned.

"It's ok, Jasper won't be able to stop us if we really want kids." Edward whispered. I blushed and he a gave me a sexy smirk. I got off the counter.

"I'm going to go get ready for today." I said.

"You do that." He whispered before smacking my ass. I jumped and he chuckled. "Get used to that. I 'm going to be doing it very often." Alice of course followed me into the room.

"Bella!" She whisper shouted.

"What?" I asked at a normal volume.

"You and Edward."

"Stop whispering." I said.

"You and Edward." She said using her normal voice.

"What about us?"

"You guys are adorable together. It's like you were made for each other. If I didn't have Jasper I would be so jealous of your relationship." She said.

"What do you think Jasper thinks about it though?" I asked. I really didn't want Jasper to disapprove of my relationship. I really liked Edward and I loved my brother, it would kill me if he didn't like my relationship with his best friend.

"Well I know he's happy for you, I just think he thinks you guys are moving a bit too fast. You've been the only woman in his life for awhile and he might think Edward is taking you away from him." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks Ali." I hugged her and put on my gear. When I came out Emmett and Rose were here.

"Hey guys." I said. They greeted me.

"Is it me or does Bella have a glow to her?" Rose asked.

"Yeah she does." Emmett said. "Maybe she's pregnant."

"No she's not. My sister is not pregnant." Jasper said.

"How about we play paintball." Alice suggested. We all agreed. "Choose your partner."

"I get Jasper." I yelled. He stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing I just thought you might want to pair up with Edward."

"Nah, I wanna spend some time with my bro. We can kick ass together." I said.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." He kissed my forhead.

"Let's go to the course." I said. We all hopped into Emmett's jeep. Jasper drove to the course we used to use when we were younger. We piled out.

"Ok the boundaries are the red flags on the trees." Jasper said. "When you here the horn we will all meet back here." We all nodded and took off in pairs. My back was against Jasper's and we were hidden behind a tree.

"You see anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Wait I think I just saw something in that bush over there." I pointed to it. He looked and a smile slowly creeped over his face.

"It's Emmett." He said. "You stay here and I'll go behind him. Distract him on my signal." I nodded. I watched as he stealthily moved through the trees. He stood by a large tree and gave me a signal. I bent down and picked up a stone. I flicked my wrist as I threw it so it curved. So he couldn't source it. He looked up as the rock landed in a pile of leaves and Jasper used that as his cover. He jumped directly behind him. Emmett turned towards him and smirked. He lifted his gun to shoot but I had mine ready long before. I shot at him multiple times from behind while Jasper attacked from in front.

"Pull out!" He yelled as our ammo finished. I jumped out of the way of one of Emmett's paintballs. I rolled into a bush and met Jasper. We reloaded our guns.

"Nice work out there." He said. I looked at Emmett's back admiring my handy work. On his vest in blue paint was the shape of a capital B.

"Thanks, you too." On the front of his vest had a perfectly shaped J in red paint.

"Let's get going." He said when we finished.

"How about an aerial attack?" I asked as we stopped Alice, Emmett, Rose and Edward shooting each other. He nodded and I pointed out two trees that give us a good view of them but hid us from their view. I climbed the tree quickly and found an anchor. I looked over at Jasper. He gave me a thumbs up telling me he was good. I counted down from three with my fingers before we attacked. Spraying them with paint balls. I brightened the B on Emmett's vest. I did a star on Alice's , a flower on Rose's vest and a B & J on Edward's. Jasper blew the horn. We all stopped. I climbed out of the tree and joined them all in the centre.

"That's where you two were." Emmett said.

"Ah my little spider monkey (couldn't resist the movie quote). There you are." Edward said. I smiled admiring the masterpiece I created on his chest. I touched the paint.

"Oh you've seen your artwork. I had no idea you had such great aim." I reached up and ruffled his hair. It was wet from paint.

"I grew up with Jasper." I reminded him. He nodded and pulled up my goggles before kissing my forhead.

"You look hot covered in paint." He said.

"Thanks. So do you." His phone rang.

"Give me a minute." I nodded. He answered his phone.

Edward's POV

I checked my caller ID.

"Hey dad."

"Hi son, where are you? You and your brother haven't forgotten lunch have you?" He asked. Shit.

"You forgot didn't you?" I didn't answer. "Your mother is going to kill you."

"Um, dad Em and I were having a paintball tournament."

"Aren't you guys a bit old for paintball?"

"I don't know is there really an age for paintball? Anyway we were playing with Jasper, Bella, Rose and Alice. It was pretty fun." I said.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Your mother would like a word with you." He said.

"Dad no wait!"

"Edward." My mom was using her serious voice. "How could you forget lunch with your father and I? We've been having it every Sunday since you were 3 and it went right through to college." She scolded.

"I'm sorry mom. It's just we got carried away and lost track of time." I said apologising.

"It's ok son, just make sure you carry them over for dinner tonight."

"Will do."

"Alright son, I'll see you around 4. I love you."

"Bye mom. Love you too." I hung up.  
"How screwed are we?" Emmett asked.

"Not too badly. We just have to carry everyone over for dinner tonight." I said.

"Cool I'm in." Jasper said.

"Me too. I love Esme's cooking." Alice chimed in. Everyone agreed except Bella who looked scared.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked.

"Um, I'm going to have dinner with your parents?" She asked. I nodded. Her face paled.

"Don't worry about it. We'll all be there with you and they're Emmett's parents as well. Plus you already know Carlisle and Esme said she talked to you on Saturday. They both like you." Jasper said. Now I got it. She was nervous about meeting my parents.

"Bella it's ok. You'll be fine. Carlisle already thinks of you as part of the family and Esme probably thinks you're the daughter she never had. Aside from Alice and Rose of course." I said kissing her lightly. When I pulled away she had a bit of colour to her cheeks and some confidence back in her posture.

"Now that's my girl." I said.

"Well let's get home and change. We can get in a movie before dinner probably." Jasper said.

"You guys are going to clean my jeep." Emmett said. We ignored him and drove home.

Once we were in clean clothes we all sat on the floor.

"Hey you guys want to watch Beaches?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett. You and Rose aren't going to do anything in this house." Jasper said. I chuckled.

"Aww I wanted to watch that." Bella mumbled.

"Well I can borrow it and we can watch when we're alone." I said. She looked up at me and gave me a sexy smirk.

"That'll do." She said. "How about MST3K episodes?" She suggested. I looked at her confused.

"MST3K?" I asked.

"Mystery Science Theater 3000. I can't believe you've never heard of it. Jasper put it in." She yelled.

"What's it about?"

"It's about the guy and his 2 robots. An evil scientist trapped them on a sattelite with only b-movies to watch so they entertain themselves by making fun of the movies. It sounds stupid but they are really funny." She said. I sat down beside her after getting the popcorn. Almost immediately I was laughing. These guys were hilarious. By the time we finished I was holding my sides and tears were streaming down my face.

Bella's POV

I watched Edward watching MST3K episode _The Pod People._ He was laughing hard. He looked really happy and carefree but I couldn't help but worry about dinner with his parents. I knew we would never be able to have dinner with them because my dad's dead and my mom hates me and Jasper. I shut my eyes and pictured the last time we all had fun together as a family. A tear slipped down my cheek. I felt Edward pull me to his chest and I relaxed and melted into his warmth. He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's ok you don't have to tell me but I'm not going to let you get hurt ok? I'm here for you." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His green eyes told nothing but the truth. He kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away I knew I had found someone for me. If not as a partner in life but at least as a friend.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime love, anytime." He said resting his chin in the croak of my neck. I was going to ask him why he called me love but I was too comfortable and frankly I liked the nickname. I don't know how or when but I know I fell asleep because I heard Edward's soothing voice waking me up.

"Bella you have to get up and get ready for dinner." He said. I groaned and snuggled into my hard, warm pillow that was vibrating? I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward's t shirt.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"It's either me or Alice and Rose. They are armed with hair dryers and curling irons." My eyes shot open.

"I'm up." I said.

"Good now get ready." He said sitting up so I ended up in his lap. I got up. "Eh where are you going?"

"To get ready."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said. I looked at him confused. He tapped to his lips and I smiled.

"Are you happy now?" I asked pulling away.

"Very." I blushed and ran away giggling.

"What's with you?" Alice asked.

"Isn't it obvious Edward." Rose smirked. My blush deepened.

"I knew it! You guys are so hooking up. You have the glow." Alice said.

"No Alice she isn't shacking up with Edward she's got the I'm in love glow, not the just screwed my boyfriend glow." Rose said. I looked at her shocked. "I know these things trust me." She reassured. I nodded.

"So what are you guys going to do to me?" I asked. Alice squealed as she remembered that we were going to have dinner with Edward and Emmett's parents. The blood rushed from my face.

"Bella don't worry they'll love you." Rose said rubbing my back. I smiled at her in thanks. "Now let's get that cute behind of yours in a skirt and some nice heels."

"Can I wear flats? When I get nervous I tend to be very clumsy." I said.

"Even though there is nothing for you to be nervous about I'll let you wear the flats." They got me dressed in less that 30 minutes thankfully. I was wearing a deep red cowlneck sweatertop and a black pencil skirt with black ballet flats. My hair was done up in a classic ponytail and I was wearing a pair of gold knobs. My makeup was done lightly, only some lipgloss and mascara. When we all got dressed we went into the living room where the guys were sitting down on the couch. As soon as they noticed our arrival they stood up. Edward held out his arm for me and I gladly took it. He looked me up and down taking in my outfit.

"How do I look? Do you think it's too much. Should I put on pants?" I asked.

"You look fine. And don't put on pants. I won't be able to see the legs that you've hidden from me since Friday night." He said. I blushed at the thought of him checking me out.

"Let's go." Alice said bouncing up and down. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. I let out a sigh. Edward took my other hand in his and gave it a light squeeze before bringing it up to his lips and kissing my palm.

"You'll be fine." He said looking at me with his green eyes. I nodded and we left in his silver Volvo.

"Edward can you slow down?" I asked shutting my eyes to avoid looking at the green blurs that were making me feel nauseaous. He chuckled. "Seriously Edward. Normally I wouldn't mind the speed but I'm really nervous right now and it isn't helping my stomach."

"Ok." He continued driving. "Bella you can open your eyes." He said. I shook my head. "Please. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours." He kissed me. "Baby, please open your eyes." He pleaded. I complied and was met with his sparkling emeralds. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Thank you."

"Eh it was mainly because I wanted to see yours. They are so pretty. I want green eyes." I complained. He chuckled.

"I think you would look weird with green eyes." He said.

"Well I won't ever know that will I." I pouted.

"Hey I'll get you contacts if it'll make you happy." I grinned. He chuckled and kissed my nose. "I'm glad you're in such a playful mood because we're here." I felt my face fall.

"We're what?" I asked.

"We're at my parents house." I looked out the car window and my jaw dropped as I saw the house. It was a three storey Victorian style house with a well manicured lawn. My door opened and Edward gave me his hand to help me stand up. He hooked his finger under my chin and closed my mouth.

"This is where you grew up?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow." We wallked up to the front door. He opened it with a key.

"Mom we're here." He said.

"Coming honey." She replied. Edward took my coat and put it in the closet.

"Edward. I see you brought Bella like you promised." She said.

"Of course I did. Mom you know I'd never disappoint you." She hugged him and then surprised me by giving me a tight hug.

"Come you guys are the first ones here, your father's in the kitchen." She said.

"So you got dad cooking mom?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Carlisle knows that if he wants dinner he has to help. I won't have a lazy husband." I smiled.

"Hey dad." Edward said as we came into the kitchen. Carlisle was standing over the cutting board with a knife in hand.

"Hi son. Ah how is my Bella?" He asked turning around.

"Hi Carlisle, I'm fine. Great actually." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that, just making sure this one takes good care of you." He said pointing to Edward. I smiled and nodded.

"Well dinner should be ready in 30 minutes, you two go and sit in the living room we'll call you when it's time." Esme said.

"Ok." I said. Edward and I left. He sat on the couch while I looked at the pictures. I saw a baby Edward being thrown in the air by a younger looking Carlisle. They were both smiling.

"Awww." I said taking up the frame and craddling it in my arms. "You look so cute." I turned to him then looked at the picture. I could see the resemblance. He had the same crooked smile as a baby and of course the messy bronze hair. But what was simply ageless were his sparkling green eyes. I put it down and moved another picture. It was of Emmett and Edward. They were both covered in dirt and grass stains looking like they just did something bad.

"What did you guys do in this?" I asked showing him the picture. He looked at it then smiled.

"Oh Emmett and I were wrestling we hit into a table and we accidentally broke mom's vase." He said. I shook my head. "She really wanted to know if we were ok instead of cursing about her vase. We got grounded for a week."

"Bella come on. I'm getting bored of watching you look at pictures of my childhood." He said after watching me for 15 minutes.

"Oh well I apologise for boring you when I just wanted to see what you were like as a child." I said.

"Well you can make it up to me by coming over here and entertaining me." He said patting the space next to him on the couch. I walked over to him and sat before kissing him.

"Is this enough entertainment?" I whispered against his lips.

"Mhmm." He mumbled before pressing his lips to mine once again. I crawled nto his lap to get closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I tangled mine in his hair. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled. He moaned loudly enough for me to hear. He pulled away and went to my neck. Placing open mouthed kisses down it. He bit down lightly on my collarbone.

"AH MY EYES!" We pulled away and turned towards the door. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were standing looking at us. Jasper looked like he wanted to claw his eyes out, Alice and Rose were smiling and Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" Esme ran out followed by Carlisle who was carrying a knife.

"We walk in and see these two on the couch making out like there is no tomorrow." Jasper said.

"It looked like Edward was about to score before we walked in." Emmett said. Jasper groaned.

"This is so weird, my best friend and my little sister are together making out on his parents couch." He said to himself running his hands through his hair.

"Jasper calm down." I said walking over to him.

"Bella you have no idea how weird this is for me." I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"How weird it is to watch your sibling and your best friend making out? I've known for three years." I said.

"Wait you two were kissing on my couch?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"See I told you. There's something about this couch." Carlisle whispered.

"No there isn't." She said.

"Oh really, last night, the night before, the night before that?" He asked.

"Oh come on, dad stop." Emmett said. Esme blushed and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his chest. She smiled.

"Well dinner is pretty much ready." He said. We all nodded and went into the dining room. I sat beside Edward who was beside Rose and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were in front of us and Alice and Jasper were on my side. We all held hands as Esme prayed. When she finished we all shared our food.

"Edward I can do it for myself you know." I said as he started putting salad on my plate.

"But it's heavy." He said.

"Edward it's salad how heavy can that be?" I asked. He looked down.

"Fine." He muttered before handing the bowl to me. I kissed his cheek and his face lifted. Esme was looking at us with a smile on her face. I finished putting food in my plate and began eating.

"Oh my gosh this is delicious." I moaned as the mashed potatoes literally melted in my mouth.

"Well Carlisle learned from the best." Esme said. Wow, Carlisle cooked this. I wonder if Edward can cook.

"Yes he can cook." She said.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes you did." Oops. Edward chuckled beside me.

"How come you can cook?" I whispered.

"Mom made sure that before we left for university we knew how to cook, wash and clean." He said.

"Well that will be very useful." I said. "Having you cook, wash and clean for me."

"I should cook, wash and clean you." He countered. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I looked around the table. Everyone looked confused as to what he was talking about with the exception of Carlisle who had a knowing smirk and Esme who was blushing.

"So Bella how are things? What do you do for a living?" Esme asked.

"Um, I work at an editorial office. Or at least until Monday." I said.

"Oh dear they won't fire you and even if they do I still have a space open for a new yoga instructor. I'm not as young as I used to be." She said.

"Esme you don't look a day over 35. Much less have two grown children. Those two no less." I said pointing to Edward and Emmett.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" They asked together. I laughed.

"Nothing. Anyway Esme I don't even know how to do yoga." I said.

"Well that's why you have me to teach you. Remember your lessons before your training with Edward." She said.

"Oh yeah."  
"You still want to train with me?" He asked.

"Yeah why not. It would be helpful to know how to defend myself." I said.

"True and this way I'll get to see you a lot more often." I nodded. We continued eating.

"Hey Bella you want to see some of Edward's baby pictures?" Esme asked.

"Mom!" He said.

"What? You haven't brought home I girl I liked except Rose and she's with Emmett. I have that right." She said. He groaned.

"Sure I'd love to see Edward as a baby and hear some stories." I said.

"Great, sit on the couch while I go get the albums." She ran upstairs and I went into the living room.

"This is going to be good. Edward was a cute baby, a cuter toddler and a heart breaker as a teenager." Alice said. I sat on the couch.

"Get comfy though. The stories are hilarious but there are a lot of them." Rose said.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Oh you know....Out." They said. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly where and what they were going to do.

"Well I'm back." Esme said coming around with 3 large leather bound photo albums. "Let's start with this one. When he was a baby." She opened it revealing numerous pictures of baby Edward.

"Awwwwwwwww. He looks so adorable." I cooed.

"Right here was when he said his first word. Which was unfortunately dada. I was so jealous. But I got over it when his second word a few weeks later was mama." She smiled. We continued for awhile. Edward joined us. But he was mainly playing with the short curly hairs along my neck.

"And this one is when he was 5 singing as a mushroom in a school play. Cutest mushroom ever seen." Esme looked at the pictures with pride. She turned the page and Edward's hand shot out in front of it.

"Mom no." He said.  
"What?" She asked.

"I will not have Bella see me naked as a child."

"But Edward you really can't see anything. You were in the tub and there were bubbles everywhere." She said. I placed my hand over his and gently pried his hand away from the page to reveal a 6 year old Edward in the tub covered in bubbles splashing around. Beside the tub was a soaking wet Carlisle.

"Edward this isn't bad. Jasper has one of me in an album at home naked as the day I was born." I said.

"Oh there is one of those in here." Esme said. I smiled.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"You know if you want to see the real thing all you have to do is ask." He whispered.

"Edward! Where are your manners?" Esme scolded. I laughed.

"We'll save that one for another day." I whispered.

"Bella why are you encouraging him?" She asked. I blushed realizing she heard what I said.

"Sorry." I said.

"You are both adults and I hope responsible so I'll forget I heard that." She said. "Now this one is of Edward's graduation from elementary school." She pointed to the picture of Edward in his gown and oversized hat. His face was scrunched like he was in middle of a sneeze.

"You were so cute. What happened to you?" I asked jokingly.

"Puberty." He said.

"And what a blessing to the females all over the world is puberty."

"Well I guess you're a curse." He said. I kissed him lightly. I heard a camera flash.

"Oh this is so going in the album." I turned to see Esme looking at her camera.

"Mom. Stop." Edward said. "I swear you're like the paparazzi." She showed him the picture.

"Can I get a copy of this? I want to frame this so I can have proof when I tell people I kissed the most beautiful woman in the world." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. We looked at pictures of him in middle school to high school. His prom an graduation. His transition from cute to sexy. When Esme left I jumped him.

"Whoa what was that?" He asked in shock from my actions.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in high school." I said.

"Huh?"

"Did you visit Forks High after you graduated?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I was a part time gym teacher there for about 2 years." He said.

"Oh my gosh. You were the hot gym teacher." I blushed.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, nothing." I said.

"Bella what is it?"

"Well girls nicknamed you Mr. Sexy and even though you didn't teach me I had a bit of a crush on you." I looked down.

"Well obviously I didn't teach you. I would never be able to forget a face like yours." My blushed deepened. He hooked his finger under my chin and brought my head to his level. He placed a sweet kiss against my lips. "It's ok. If I saw you I would probably have to quit and Jasper would crucify me." He said.

"Was it true that you hooked up with Ms. Varner?" I asked.

"No! That lady was so weird. I mean good looking yes but she came on way too strong. She followed me home one day from work and forced herself on me. Not one of the best experiences I have had." He said.

"You poor thing." I cooed.

"I know. It scared me forever. Maybe if you take off your clothes and we go to my room I can forget it." I smacked him.

"Edward!"

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He said. I kissed him. "See you love it."

"You might be a perv but your still hot." I said.

"More like extremely sexy." I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously though doesn't this body make you want to see what's underneath the clothes? I even have a tattoo." He said.

"Are you serious? You have a tattoo?" I asked.

"Yeah, well tattoos."

"Oh my gosh. Tattoos?" He nodded.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll just have to find that out yourself." He said. I grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"Off! Get this off." I said.

"You can't see them right now."

"Why not?"  
"I have coverup on them. Mom doesn't really like seeing them." He said.

"You wear make up." I snickered.

"I only wear concealer on my back. For my mother's sake." He said.

"Oh you guys are talking about his tattoos. Unfortunately they are all over his back." Esme said. Ok all his has to do now is ride a bike and be living out almost every girls fantasy. I began thinking about how his tattoos looked.

"Aw but mom I have one that says your name on it." He said.

"Really? Where?" She asked. Edward touched his lower back. "Can I see it?"

"Ok." He took of his shirt.

"Mom can you get the remover?" He asked. She left to get it. I stared at his chest. I wanted to touch him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me. I ran my hand down his chest and down his abs. His muscles twitched under my touch. He placed his hand over mine and moved to the middle of his chest right over his heart. I could feel it beating. I loved this. I kissed him lightly and I felt the beating pick up then slow.

"This is what you do everytime you touch me." He whispered. I smiled up at him. There was another click. We turned to see Esme camera in hand.

"Sorry I couldn't resist that one. It was too cute." She said.

"Well let's see the tattoo." I said. She nodded and applied the remover to his back. I watched as his tattoos were revealed.

"Oh my gosh." _So hot. _She wiped off all of the cover up revealing a tattoo that went from under his left arm to his lower back diagonally just above the right side. It was chinese writing.

"What does the writing mean?" I asked.

"The chinese?" I nodded. "It means live life. I got it when I was 22."

"Why did you ask it like there was more than one?"

"I have one in french. It says no regrets." Wow. Esme squealed when she saw her name. It was written in an elegant cursive script in the center of his lower back.

"Oh I love it." She hugged him. "Carlisle!" She yelled.

"Yes my dear?" He answered.

"Come here." When he arrived she should him Edward's tattoo.

"You need to get one with my name on it." She said.

"Ok my darling. I'll be sure to set up an appointment. Edward where did you go to get one?" He asked.

"I'll give you the number." He said. They left.

"I knew why I loved that man. He is so cooperative. I've never really wanted him to get a tattoo I always liked him clean but a bit of ink couldn't do any harm. He actually wanted one but I told him no." Esme said to me. I nodded.

"So what happened with you and your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Ex. I broke it off."

"Well I'm glad to hear. You can be happy now and keep my son happy." She said. I nodded. Rose and Emmett walked downstairs followed by Alice and Jasper and behind them was an angry Edward. He looked hot angry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I go into my room to look for my song book and I find these two going at it on my bed." He said pointing to Alice and Jasper. "Then I go to the music room and these two are doing it on my piano." He was referring to Emmett and Rosalie. He looked at them disgusted. I smiled at him. He turned to me and smiled back before hugging me.

"Oh my it's getting late and we all have work tomorrow morning." Esme said.

"What mom is that you secret way to tell us you want to have relations with dad?" Emmett asked. Esme blushed. "It's ok mom as long as we don't see."

"Bye mom."

"Bye boys. I love you." She said.

"Love you too." We all bid her and Carlisle good bye and left. When we were on the highway Edward pulled over.

"What's wrong?" I asked after watching him stare at the steering wheel for about 5 minutes. He looked up at me.

"Nothing I'm just confused."

"Well anything you want to talk about?"

"No I don't really get it. But you'd probably take it the wrong way and get upset with me." He said.

"What are you confused about?" I asked.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about you." My face fell. "No I mean I know I more than like you but I don't know if it's love.....yet. You know what I mean?"

"You thing we're moving too fast?" I suggested.

"Exactly. How about we go slower. I really want us to last." He said. I nodded. "Bella if you don't want to do this you don't have to it's just that all my other relationships went like this and believe me I liked them it's just I've never had this kind of connection with someone in such a short time and I don't want it to go."

"Edward I want this. I want us to last. I won't leave you." I said.

"Thank you." He kissed my forhead.

"But we still get to have lunch right?"

"Of course, I could never deny you that. But I want you to tell me how you feel ok. Don't hide anything from me beautiful."

"Well I like it when you call me beautiful. It makes me feel like I really am." I said.

"You are beautful."

"Yeah whatever you say." I mumbled.

"Bella look at me and tell me you aren't beautiful." He said.

"I'm not b-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"Bella don't you ever let me hear you say that you aren't beautiful. Because you are inside and out." I nodded. "Now we aren't leaving until you say that you are beautiful and mean it." He said.

"I'm beautiful." I said.

"That didn't sound like you meant it. You've been through so much you deserve everything good that has come into your life." He said. He was right, my dad died, my mother hit me and I had an abusive boyfriend. I did deserve everything I have now. I was good enough for Edward. And I was beautiful. The bouncer at the club wouldn't have looked at me like that if I wasn't and Edward wouldn't lie to me.

"You believe it now don't you." He said. I nodded. "I could tell by the smile on your face." I kissed him. "Now let's get you home beautiful." He continued driving. When we got to Jasper's house he opened my door and walked me to the front door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow right after work."

"You mean right after I get fired." I corrected. He chuckled.

"You won't get fired." He said.

"Oh yes I will."

"Good night Bella." He said.

"Good night Edward." He gave me a kiss and left. I watched as he drove out before shutting the door. I leaned against it and sighed.

"What took you so long to get here missy?" My brother's voice broke me out of my day dream. I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Edward kind of stopped on the highway and we talked." I said.

"Is that all you did?" He asked. I nodded. He hugged me.

"Aww, kodak moment." I looked over his shoulder to see Alice looking at us.

"Now I want a brother." She whined.

"No you want my brother." I said.

"Actually I have your brother." She countered. I shuddered at the images of them in compromising positions.

"I'm going to bed before you guys decide to scar me." I said. They bid me good night. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed with a book. My phone began ringing again. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." I smiled hearing his voice.

"Hi Edward. Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I'm just in bed reading to drown out the noises of my brother and my best friend going at it next door." I said. He chuckled.

"You poor thing."

"I know your lucky you don't live with your brother and Rose." I said.

"Yeah but it does get lonely especially at night."

"Oh hush."

"Maybe you could come over and keep me company. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah and then Jasper would kill you."

"Oh yeah down falls of dating your best friend's younger sister." He said.

"Uh-huh." I yawned.

"Stop reading and go to bed beautiful. You're tired."

"Good night Edward." I said closing my book.

"Sweet dreams my Bella." He said. I hung up and crawled under the covers.

I woke up and went downstairs into the kitchen. I checked the time. 6:45. I cooked breakfast and ate. I got dressed and left a note for Jasper and Alice saying I left for work. I took the bus since my car was still at my old apartment. When I got to work the meeting was just about to start. We sat in the boardroom. Mrs. Watson began talking and I blocked her out knowing already what she was going to say. At the end of the meeting I was right. I had no job. We had to go pack up our desks. When I was finished I called Jasper.

"Hey Jazz. Is Esme busy?"

"Hey Bells. I'll have to check." There was a pause. "No she's free what happened? How was work?"

"Well I was right. I have no job anymore."

"Oh hush Bells you hated it there anyway. This way you can find what you really love doing."

"True but I'm going to be broke." I complained.

"Bells just come to the gym and we'll sort this out ok?"

"Alright." I hung up. I took another bus to the gym. I opened the front door and Rose was at the front desk.

"Hey Bella."

"Bellie!" I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I squealed.

"Emmett put her down." Rose scolded.

"Never. She's mine." He said. I felt someone place there hands on my waist and take me off his shoulder.

"Actually she's mine." I smiled when I heard Edward's voice. He placed me on my feet and I turned to him.  
"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Not really I have no job."

"Well at least you have more time to see me."

"When you put it that way it's a great day." I said. He smiled and kissed me. I could kiss him all day but he had a client and Esme was ready to teach me some yoga.

"Well come on dear, we better get started." Esme said. I followed her into a room with a large tinted window so people outside could see what was going on. We stretched for awhile and then Esme taught me a routine.I was on the floor sitting indian style with my hands out in front of me. Esme was in the same position. I straightened my legs and watched as she touched her toes and then did the same. She lay on her back and brought her feet up and straight in the air before putting them on the floor behind her head I tried to do it. Eventually we were finished and Esme congratulated me on how I did. I heard clapping and turned to see Edward walking through the door.

"Oh hi son how long have you been there?" Esme asked.

"Not long about 15- 20 minutes. How was Bella?"

"Well she was a natural. She caught on so quickly all I had to do was show her once and she got it perfectly." She said. He nodded. I picked up a towel and wiped my forhead.

"Bella you ready for class?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go. Bye Esme thanks for everything." I said.

"No problem dear." Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and I placed mine around his hips.

"So what are we starting on now Mr. Sexy?" I asked using the nickname girls gave him when he taught gym.

"Hmm, for calling me that we'll start with some pull ups." He said. I groaned.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. I'll help you." He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me to the bar. I grabbed on to it and did one. Then another. I felt him move his hands.

"Kepp going Bella." I did 3 more. "You can do it. Just 5 more. 4. 3. 2. 1." He helped me to the ground. "I'm so proud of you, you did 10 this time." He gave me a kiss.

"Wow, if this is what I get everytime I get better I think I can do 10 more." I said. He smirked.

"Well let's just say this is positive renforcement."

"I hope you don't do that to all your clients." I said. He chuckled.

"Of course not. I have male clients as well and I don't think they would take it very well if I kissed them." I laughed.  
"Actually they might become gay due to your hotness." He shuddered.

"Let's get to some push ups." He said trying to change the subject. I laughed at him but got into position. He did the same in front of me.

"Alright we are going to do 20 today." He said. I nodded. "Chest to the floor and don't push off with your stomach." We did 25.

"Look at me. I'm sweating like a pig and you don't even look tired." I said.

"Bella, my mom opened a gym when I was 5 and most of my free time I spent either here or playing football. I was a gym teacher before I became a personal trainer. What do you expect? Plus I like you sweaty. It's a good look for you." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Way to rub in how unfit I am."

"Aww baby you aren't unfit. Plus if you were you'd have me." He said. I kissed him.

"You are so sweet. Wait do I have to pay when my time is up?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"No you're my girlfriend now. It would be like your paying me to be with you and you don't have a job." I nodded. He said I was his girlfriend.

"Way to rub in my unemployment in my face." I said. He chuckled.

"How about I pay you to be my slave?" He asked.

"What type of slave?"

"Hmm I dunno the type that stays at home and walks around in heels and short skirts and tube tops."

"Sorry these can't fit in tube tops without making me look like a muffin." I said.

"Maybe you can just walk around shirtless like I do." I slapped him.

"Edward stop being a pervert and let's do some sit ups." I sat on the floor. He sat beside me. At the end of the work out I was in so much pain. My legs burned and I could barely move my arms.

"Come on baby." He said.

"Edward I can't move my legs hurt way too much." I complained. He picked me up bridal style and walked to the employee relaxation room. He put me in the hot tub. My muscles instantly relaxed and I melted into the water. I spent five minutes in the tub before he lifted me out and put me in the cold water bath. I shuddered at the change in temperature. He let me stay in there for another five minutes before taking me out and handing me a towel to dry off.

"Hop on the table." He said. I sat on it. He rolled up my wet pants and rubbed my legs. I kissed him when he was finished.

"I still love your hands." I said. He gave me a change of clothes.

"Rose leant them to you." He said. I nodded. It fit perfectly.

"Wow Bells my clothes look good on you." She said.

"Thanks I love the skirt by the way."

"Well at least I know what size you wear now." I nodded.

"Me too." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to lunch." He said.

"Oh. But no where too expensive ok." He nodded.

"How about a nice coffeeshop that sells sandwiches?"

"That sounds perfect." I said. He drove us to the nearest coffeeshop. He found us a booth and went to place our order. I sat looking out the window.

"Isabella there you are." I turned to see my now ex-boyfriend.

"Um, Jake hi." I said nervously.

"Let's go." He said.

"What?"

"I'm taking you home. You are after all my girlfriend." He said.

"Jake I broke up with you we aren't together." He grabbed my hand.

"Let go of me." I said struggling out of his grasp. He tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Jake let go of me." I said.

"If I were you'd I'd listen to her." I turned to see Edward. He had returned with two coffees, a two sandwiches and a cupcake. He put them on the table and folded his arms across his chest. Jacob let go of me.

"Bella who's your little friend?" He asked.

"Um, Edward this is Jacob." I said.

"Her boyfriend." Jacob added.

"Doesn't sound like much of a boyfriend if she's telling you to let go of her." Edward said smirking.

"Oh we're just playing a little game." He said. Edward just nodded.

"Oh well if you'd excuse me we are about to have lunch." He said.

"No problem. Bella I'll see you tonight." Jacob said before leaving.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah my wrist just hurts a bit." I said. He took it in his hand and looked at it before kissing it.

"So that's you ex huh?" I nodded. "Well he's got a beer belly and he's 20." He said.

"Edward you could make a bodybuilder look flabby so be quiet. Plus he was better looking when we started dating. Actually it's been like that for most of the guys I've been with." He chuckled.  
"Don't worry I won't get flabby on you." He said.

"I don't doubt that. You'll probably end up looking like Carlisle. How old is he anyway. He's got to be at least 45 because Emmett's in his early 30s." I said.

"You're off by 6 years." I did the math in my head.

"Carlisle is 51?" He nodded. "Oh my God. He doesn't look older than 46." I said.

"Eh good gene pool."

"Thankfully you're apart of that. Can't have you looking too old on me." I said. I took a bite of my cupcake.

"Yes eat the thing that had me looking like a sissy when I was trying to intimidate your ex." He said.

"You did that well enough when you crossed your arms across your chest. Trust me." I said. "You scared the shit out of him. I can tell."

"Well it's good to know. Plus I gotta check out my competition."

"Edward there's no competition. I mean on a scale of 1 to 10 your a 10 million."

"I am that hot." He smirked. "Come on baby give me a smile."He poked me in my side until I started laughing. "I love that smile." He said.

"You know you have a crooked smile?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I've had it since I was a baby."

"I think it's sexy." I said. He smiled and winked at me. My phone began ringing. I blushed at the song was playing. Edward chuckled.

"Nice ringtone." He smirked. I blushed deeper and dug out my phone.

"Jasper I'm going to kill you." I snapped.

"Well hello to you too"

"I'm serious Jasper, of all songs you choose for your ringtone."

"What it's a funny song. You've gotta love it."

"Jasper I'm going to get someone to hold you down and then strangle you." He laughed.

"I love you too Bells. Anyway the reason I called is because Alice and I need a wedding planner and we know you're really good at organizing things we wanted you to do it." I squealed.

"I'd love to plan your wedding." I said.

"Thanks Bells. It means a lot to both of us."

"It means a lot to me too. Plus I don't really have a job so I'll have something to do." I said.

"Well I have to go call Alice and tell her that you said yes."

"Bye Jazz."

"Later Bells see you at home." I hung up. I turned to Edward.

"I'm planning Alice and Jasper's wedding!" I squealed. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing you just look so cute." My phone began ringing. It was the Itsy Bitsy Bikini Song.

"Hey Alice."

"Bellsy! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Ali."

"Bella can I ask you one more favour?" She sounded so serious. And she never called me Bella. It was always Bellsy.

"What is it Ali?" I was getting worried.

"Will you be my maid of honour?" She asked. I sighed in relief.

"Of course I will. You scared me for a minute. I thought you were going to tell me not to come to the wedding."

"I could never do that."

"You better not." She laughed.

"So what are you doing right now?" She asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be having lunch with Edward."

"Oh let me leave you two alone. Bye Bellsy. I'll talk to you some more at home."

"Bye Ali."

"Sounds like someone is having a good day now." Edward commented.

"Yeah I'm planning a wedding for my brother and my best friend and I'm the maid of honour." I said.

"Cool, we'll see each other more often if that's possible cause Jasper asked me to be his best man." I squealed and hugged him.

"I'm loving my life right now." I said.

"Me too baby, me too." He kissed my forhead. We finished our lunch and left. "So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Um can we go to a bookstore. I need to buy a book to write down the wedding details." I said.

"Of course we can." He drove us to the mall. We walked into a bookstore and a scanned through the hard cover notebooks.

"Ohh look at this one." I squealed picking up the cutest notebook. It had a black and white kitten on the front. I shoved it at Edward. He took it from me. I grabbed a few pens and then we went to the cashier. I paid for my things.

"I have so much to do. I have to find a catering company, suits for the men, a wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, flowers, a location, I need a date." I began listing off things I needed to do. Edward turned to me and smiled before refocusing on the road.

"What why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You just look so happy." He said.

"Well my life's going great right now. I have a brother getting married. My best friend is becoming my sister in law, I'm planning their wedding and I have a hot boyfriend. What more can a girl want?" He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. 'Cause when you're happy I'm happy." I leant over and kissed his cheek.

"So what, home for you?" I nodded. I began scribbling down my plans for the wedding. He stopped the car outside the house and went to open my door. He helped me stand and walked with me to the front door.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I let him in. He came in and I shut the door. He took my hand and lead us to the couch. I grabbed the phone book and my book. Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Ok. So I need to find a caterer. Can you help me?" He nodded.

"Anything for you baby." He flipped through the phone book. "What type of food do you want at the wedding?" He asked.

"Well Alice like Chinese and Jasper like Italian so how about a mix of those?" He nodded. "But no pineapples Ali is allergic."

"Alright. How about Sabatino's?" I wrote it down. He gave me a few more companies and I made note of them.

"I wonder what my budget is?" I thought out loud.

"Well knowing Alice it's gonna be pricey." Edward said. I nodded. _Poor Jazz. _I shut my book after 30 minutes. I had written down the names of caterers, bridal boutiques, tuxedo shoppes and rentals and possible flower companies.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"It was no problem baby." Edward said kissing my forhead. He brushed my bangs out from in front of my eyes.

"I've got to get back to work." He said. I nodded. "Bye baby I'll call you tonight."

"Ok bye Edward." I said walking him to the door. We kissed and then he left. I spent the rest of my evening on the couch watching TV and I think I dozed off.

"Hey Bells." I looked up to see my brother walking in. He threw down his gym bag and joining me on the couch. He draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Eww, Jazz your all sweaty." I said. He chuckled.

"According to Rose you never had a problem with Edward being sweaty when you told him about Jacob." He said.

"Hey I was sweaty too. I'm dry right now." He chuckled and got up.

"So how was your day?" He asked taking off his shirt.

"Well other that getting fired it was awesome, yoga with Esme was pretty good, she's a good teacher." I said. "Then Edward's worked muscles I didn't even know I had. After he took me to a bookstore and I got a book to write down the plans for the wedding. He even helped me look for caterers and flower boutiques." I said. Jasper nodded.

"Hey I'm heading up for a shower ok? If you need anything just ask."  
"Have you guys decided on a date?" I asked.

"Not yet but we were thinking it would be around fall going to winter." I nodded and wrote that down in my book. My phone rang and I picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby." I smiled hearing Edward's voice.

"You sound different somehow. I know it's you but you sound winded like you just finished running."

"Well yeah, I had a run in with your ex."

"What Edward's afraid of Jacob?"

"No, I wasn't running from him I was running after him. He punched me and then took off."

"Are you ok?" He chuckled.

"I'm fine. He punched me to the stomach." I smiled remembering his sexy rock hard abs.

"So you pretty much ran after him and beat the shit out of him?"

"Well not shit, maybe just crap, the police kind of saw and dragged me off of him. It took 5 of the to take me off and 3 more to hold me back when he started calling you names and that brings me to the reason I called. I'm in jail right now."

"Holy shit are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm on jail. Now can you come get me. I don't really like it here there is this guy staring at me from inside his cell." I giggled.

"Edward has an admirer."

"Bella it isn't funny, he just winked at me and then licked his lips."

"Alright I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much." I hung up then went upstairs.

"Jasper I'm going to pick up Edward from jail." I said.

"What? He's in jail?"

"Yeah he got into a fight with Jake and got arrested."

"Cool I'll come with you." He opened his door fully dressed. We walked to his red Tacoma and he drove us to the police station. I walked up to the bored looking policeman at the front desk.

"Could you tell me where Edward Cullen is?" I asked. He looked up at me and his bored expression changed as he eyed me. His eyes stopped at my chest. Jasper folded his arms over his chest and stepped in front of me. The man's eyes snapped up to Jasper's face and he scowled. He got up and lead us into a room. I saw Edward standing up in a cell.

"Edward!" I yelled. He turned around with a look of relief on his face. I ran over to him.

"Um, can you open the cell please?" I asked. The officer looked at me then at Edward with distaste. I gave him puppy eyes. He opened the cell and I hugged Edward.

"I missed you baby."

"I can't believe you beat him up." I kissed him.

"Officer can you release him?" I asked.

"No Mr. Black is going to press charges."

"What?"

"He was attacked by Mr. Cullen." The officer explained.

"You can't be serious." I was getting upset and it showed.

"We're very sorry miss but it's true. We have to keep him over night."

"This has got to be a fucking joke." I spat at him.

"Bella honey calm down."

"Edward they are keeping you here over night I won't be able to talk to you before I go to bed." I said.

"I know baby. And I'll miss hearing your voice but it's only going to be for one night."

"Actually we'll have to keep you here until a court day is set. In the mean time I suggest you get a lawyer Mr. Cullen." I narrowed my eyes at the officer. I balled my hand into a fist. Edward stood in front of me.

"Baby calm down." He said. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bells head out to the truck. I need to talk to Edward for a little." Jasper said. He handed me to keys. The officer followed me out.

"If you need someone to talk to before you go to sleep you can give me a call." He handed me a slip of paper with his number on it. "Or if you need anything else before you go to sleep." He said winking suggestively. I brought my hand up and slapped him. I brought my leg back to kick him but another officer pulled me away.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an officer, you have the right to remain silent.." I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know my rights." I said as he hand cuffed me. He took me back into the station while the other officer rubbed his jaw. I smirked as I gladly walked in realizing I would be spending the night with Edward.

"What happened?" Jasper asked running over to me.

"She assaulted an officer." The man that arrested me said. I smiled widely proud of what I did.

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" Jasper asked. The man nodded and left but didn't remove my handcuffs. "Bella why did you assault the cop?"

"He was flirting with me."  
"What do you mean flirting?"

"He gave me his number and I quote told me to call him if I needed someone to talk to before I went to bed or if I needed anything before I went to bed." I said.

"Son of a bitch." Jasper muttered before walking over to him. I ran over to him to stop him from trying anything. Too late. Jasper brought back his fist and punched him squarely in the jaw right where I slapped him. I honestly thought I heard a crack. I giggled as they arrested him. We were both put in a holding cell with Edward. I sat beside him.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a day huh?" He asked.

"You got that right." I said looking around at the other people in the cell. They was a mexican guy, a woman that looked like a prostitute and a man dressed up like a female hooker.

"So which one of them was staring at you?" I whispered.

"The mexican." He said. We both turned to him and he winked at Edward again who in turn looked away and shuddered. I kissed him lightly.

"Hey you two break it up." The officer said. I rolled my eyes at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I ought to have you arrested."

"I already was for slapping you. And so was my brother for breaking your jaw."

"I should report you for verbal abuse."

"And I should report you for sexual abuse." I said. He glared at me knowing I was people in the cell started chuckling.

"I see why you're with her. She's a fiesty one." The mexican said. I giggled.

"Wait what do you mean sexual abuse?" Edward asked.

"Why do you think I slapped him?" He shrugged. "He pretty much said that he wanted to take your place. When I call you at night and he might have mentioned that he could help me if I needed anything before I went to bed. Obviously you know what that means right?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me.

"You know that's only for me." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok you two have one phone call." The officer said handing Jasper and I a quarter. I took mine and called Alice. It rang.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Hey Alice."  
"Oh Bellsy it's you what are you doing in jail?"

"Well that's a funny story. You see Edward beat up Jake because he said somethings about me, then Jazz and I went to pick him up and a cop hit on me. I slapped him and they arrested me, then I told Jazz why I slapped him and Jazz punched him so the 3 of us are in jail."

"Wow. So they have you in a holding cell?"

"Yeah pretty much, can you come get us out?" I asked.

"Sure thing I'll be there in 30 minutes with Rose and Em." I hung up. I was escorted back into the cell. "I can walk on my own you know." I said to the officer.

"Yeah whatever you say."

"Don't you think the handcuffs are a bit much?" I asked referring to our hands. "I mean if we wanted to kill you we could have grabbed your gun and done it already." Edward chuckled. The officer removed them.

"You two are nothing but trouble." He said.

"You have no proof of that now leave before I show your superintendent what you gave me." I said smirking. He left.

"Now I know why I liked you so much." Edward said. I rubbed my wrists. Edward took them in his hands and kissed them.

"So what happened who did you call?" He asked.

"Alice. She said she'd be here in half an hour with Em and Rose." I said. I felt myself yawn. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"Sleep baby. I'll wake you up when they get here." I nodded and shut my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bellsy!" I heard my little pixie scream. My eyes opened and I blinked. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"She's here." He said.  
"Bro who knew it would be like this?" Emmett asked Edward. I saw Rose walk in looking like a model as usual.

"Edward honestly I knew I would have to visit jail one day but I really thought it would be Emmett on the inside and you looking at him with me." Rose said.

"I know but what can I say? I was defending my Bella." He placed a kiss on my forhead. I snuggled into his chest. He still smelt extremely good. I wondered what cologne he wore. It was a mix of sandalwood, honey and vanilla.

"Bella aren't you lucky you have him to take care of you and defend your honour?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Very lucky." I said.

"So what's going to happen?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"They are going to stay here over night unless you can bail them out." The officer said.

"Ok so how much is bail?" She asked.

"$500 a piece." He said. Rose got out her purse but Alice stopped her.

"No Rose don't you dare give him one penny." She said. "Sir on what grounds other than assaulting an officer do you have to keep them here?"

"Well Mr. Cullen assaulted Mr. Black." The officer said.

"Is he pressing charges?" She asked.

"Yes he is. He wants $2500." The officer said.

"Well then, fine." Alice took out her wallet and forked out $3500. She handed it to the man.

"This is for the release of Jasper Hale, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." She said. The man stared at her in shock.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to release them? Because if you are then I will leave I am a very busy woman." She snapped. We were released. When I got out I hugged her.

"Thanks Ali." I said.

"No problem Bellsy. It's what I do." Jasper walked over to her and kissed her deeply. I sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I just wish I had something like that." I said gesturing to Alice and Jasper who were now embracing. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Bella I have something to tell you but this isn't the place." He said. I looked up at him worried.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours it's nothing bad." He reassured giving me a kiss.

"So when are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Well probably on Wednesday after our lunch date." I nodded. He decided to drive me home.

"Do you want your truck back? I noticed you left it at your old apartment." He said. I shook my head.

"Not really, it was getting old anyway."

"So you wouldn't mind if I bought you a car then right?"

"Yes I would mind. Edward you aren't buying me a car ok."

"Well can I go car shopping with you?" He asked.

"Who says I want another car? Maybe I want you to drive me everywhere I need to go." I said.

"That could be arranged." He said. "I wouldn't mind waiting on you hand and foot." I giggled.

"Edward you are going to spoil me."

"That's the plan."

"But I'll get fat." I whined.

"No you won't believe me. You have me to help you exercise twice a day." He said. I blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I love that beautiful blush." He touched my cheek with the back of his hand. The rest of the ride we spent joking about the people in the holding cell and the police officers but it brought back memories. I wiped away a stray tear.

"Are you ok?" I sniffled and nodded. "So why are you crying? I don't like seeing you sad Bella." He said.

"I don't know I guess it's because it brings back memories. My dad was a cop and I used to visit him after school all the time when I was younger." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"I hope it brought back good memories." He said. I smiled.

"I think he would like you if you met him." I said.

"I would hope so, after all I am dating his daughter."

"It's nice to know I finally made a good choice. I only wish I had saved myself for the right person. At least then I wouldn't have an STD. I feel so dirty just thinking about it." I said.

"It's ok Bella what's in the past is in the past and we can't change that, so we might as well live in the present and try to make the right decisions." I nodded. We were silent for awhile when Edward asked;

"Bella how do you feel about marriage?" He asked.

"Well I don't know really, I know that it's a really happy thing and it's for people that really love each other." I said.

"No I mean do you think you'd ever get married?"

"I'm not sure. I mean even if I find someone I love how am I sure they'll love me back?" I asked.

"Bella baby you are beautiful and everyone that knows you loves you." He said.

"Do you love me?" I asked. He looked at me then smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think I do." He admitted. "I don't know how love feels because I've never fallen in love before."

"I feel the same way. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I was going to try and figure it out before I told you on Wednesday. That way I wouldn't sound like an idiot but it's too late for that now." He said.

"You don't sound like an idiot. I love this. You seem so nervous it's cute." He ran a hand through his hair. "Hey stop doing that. I won't date a bald guy." I said. He chuckled.

"That's why I use Head & Shoulders shampoo and conditioner." He said.

"Oh my gosh you use Head & Shoulders?" He nodded. "No wonder your hair looks so healthy." I ran my fingers through his hair feeling how soft it was. "Commercial much." I said. He chuckled.

"You know what's funny?" He asked. I shook my head. "How we can go from a serious conversation to something as random as shampoo." I laughed.

"So true. But it's refreshing." I said.

"I agree. Now let's get you inside." He got out off his side and opened my door. He helped me out.

"Thank you kind sir." I said in a fake british accent.

"You're very welcome m'lady." He said playing along. He lead me to the door and I opened it with my key. He gave an exagerated bow and gestured towards the door.

"After you." He said. I giggled at him and walked inside. I jumped and squealed though when he slapped my ass.

"What happened to the british gentleman?" I asked.

"He took a break when he saw your ass and pervert Edward took over." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward but winced.

"Ow." I muttered. "You see what you did Edward you hurt my butt." I said.

"I'm sorry baby. Would you like a kiss?" He asked. I nodded and took a step forward. He pulled me into a kiss. His hands trailed down my back and he cupped my butt. He lifted me slightly and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I kissed his jawline and down his neck. My nose trailed down his neck picking up his scent. I seriously needed to find what cologne he used. I kissed his collar bone and brought my hands to the hem of his shirt. I lifted it slightly then pulled away before we went too far.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just don't want to take this too far." I said.

"Oh." I turned my back to clear my head. "Come on baby let's watch some TV until Jasper and Alice get back." He said. I nodded. He lead us to the couch and sat down while I curled up against his chest. He switched on the TV and Goober sat at our feet. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft and full. I tried to fix it but I failed miserably.

"It has a mind of its own." He said. I chuckled and stopped. "Don't stop I like it. It's relaxing." I continued. He sighed in content and threw his head back.

"I love your hands." He said. I chuckled as he yawned.

"Well we can't have you tired behind the wheel how about you sleep over?" I asked.

"Don't you think Jasper would mind? It is his house."

"He shouldn't mind you are his best friend and this is also Alice's house and I used to live here." I said. The door opened and Alice walked in.

"Ali can Edward stay over tonight? He's really tired and I don't really think it's safe for him to drive home." I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks." Jasper walked in.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, Edward's spending the night. Alice said he could." I said.

"Just as long as you too don't sleep in the same room." He said. I nodded. We all cooked dinner and ate. We were watching TV and I was sitting in Edward's lap while Alice was in Jasper's. I felt Edward's chest rise and fall slowly. I turned to him and saw his eyes were closed and his mouth parted slightly. I smiled at the sight. He looked so cute and at peace. I kissed him lightly. He stirred a bit but settled down after. I poked him and his eyes cracked open.

"Come on Edward let's get you to bed." I said. He mumbled and shut his eyes. I pulled on his arm.

"Edward." I whined. He didn't budge. "Come on Edward." Jasper pulled his arm and he fell on the floor. He looked up at me and I giggled.

"Bedtime for you Mister." I said. He nodded and got up. I walked with him to the guest room. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in boxers. He turned around revealing to me his sexy tattoos. It took all I had not to run my hands all over his back. He crawled into bed and sat with his back against the headboard. I walked over to him and kissed him goodnight.

"Night Edward." I said.

"Night baby." He said sleepily. I chuckled and turned around to leave. He slapped my ass. I guess he wasn't tired enough to forget his inner pervert. I turned off the light and went to my room. I got ready for bed and got under the covers. I tossed and turned for hours trying to get comfortable before giving up and getting out of my bed and walked towards the guest room. I opened the door slightly and peeked in. He was on his back and his delicious chest rose and fell with each breath. His eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful and carefree. I tiptoed into the room and pushed back the sheets before crawling in. I rested my head against one the the pillows beside him. As if sensing me he turned to his side and pulled me to his chest. I sighed as I inhaled his scent. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to see Edward still asleep. I stared at him admiring how he looked. His lips curved up slightly and his strands of hair fell in front of his eyes. I couldn't resist the urge to brush them out of the way. His eyes opened slightly and when he saw me he smiled at me.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"I came in last night after you fell asleep. I had trouble sleeping. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Not at all. This is this best I've slept in awhile." I smiled.

"Me too." I gave him a kiss.  
"I could get used to waking up like this. Seeing you before I go to bed, dreaming about you and then waking up to your face and kissing you." I blushed and held my head down. He hooked his finger under my chin and brought my head to his level.

"Don't hide those beautiful eyes from me." He said. I stared into his green ones and it was then I knew I was in love with Edward Cullen. I looked away. I felt as if I would bare my heart to him if I looked any longer. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to scare him away. I got out of his hold and off of the bed. I adjusted my babydoll and Edward wolf whistled.

"Hmm, if this is how you dress going to bed maybe I'll sleep over more often." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and I checked the time. 4:07. I decided it was too early to cook. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and I slapped his shoulder. He pull me back on the bed. He kissed my neck. I ran my hands up and down his chest. He removed my babydoll. I rolled us over so I was on top and kissed down his chest. His hands unclasped my bra and he pulled me up to him. I sat up so I was straddling his waist and he pulled down the straps exposing my naked chest to him. He smiled and held them in his hands. I rubbed myself against his ever growing erection. He flipped us over and hooked his fingers in the band of my underwear before pulling them down. I raised my hips to help him pull them past my legs. He threw them somewhere in the room. He rested his hands on my hips and bucked his hips towards mine.

"Edward you have too much clothes on." I complained before I pulled them down. _Holy hell, how is that going to fit? _I eternally shrugged and slowly lowered myself unto him. About an hour later we were both naked under the covers. He had a sheen of sweat on his body and if I wasn't so spent I would go for another round. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Best sex ever." I said.

"You think you ready for another round?" I stared at him in shock.  
"Are you serious?" I asked. He smirked. "Edward, I'm so tired right now. If I wasn't talking to you I would be asleep." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alright sleep my beautiful." He said. I nodded against his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke up the second time Edward was looking at me.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked.

"About 15 minutes." He said. I blushed.

"What did I say?" I asked knowing I said something embarrassing by looking at the smirk on his face.

"Well you talked about Goober a lot. Telling him not to eat everyone. I'm offended though. Was I that bad? We just had sex and you're thinking about a dog?" He said.

"No you aren't bad. I don't really have control over what I say when I'm asleep. I wasn't even dreaming about Goober."

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

"Oh really now." I nodded. "Whatever you say." He got off the bed and bent over to pick up his boxers revealing that sexy tight ass. He handed me my clothes and I put them on.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:43." He said. I nodded.

"Now how about you help me make breakfast?" I suggested.

"Of course. But I'm hungry for something else." He said. I smacked his shoulder. "Be careful that's what started us off the first time."

"Edward I need food and so do the rest of the people in this house." I said. He followed me outside and we cooked french toast and waffles. I made myself a plate and ate. I thought about what happened this morning. I had sex with Edward.

"Holy crap." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"This morning we had se-." I was cut off my Alice walking in.

"Morning you two." She said.

"Morning Ali." I said.

"Hey Ali."

"What were you saying about this morning Bella?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you and Edward had something."

"Oh I was saying we had seen the sunrise this morning through the window." I said. She nodded but mouthed we'll talk later. I sighed in defeat.

"Well I'm going to wake Jasper. He is so lazy sometimes." She said leaving.

"Seen the sunrise?" Edward asked. "Worst lie ever. But why don't you want her to know what we did? Are you embarrassed?"

"No, I just don't kiss and tell." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"I love you." He said. I looked at him in shock. "Shit did I just say that?" I nodded. "Ok forget I said it." I frowned and turned my back. "What's wrong baby?"

"You didn't mean it." I pouted even though he couldn't see me.

"I did, I just don't want to scare you off." He said. "But as usual I screwed up. Like I do in all my relationships." I smiled to myself.

"I love you too." I said my back was still turned to him.

"Ok this is seriously not how I had planned it. I was going to tell you tomorrow at lunch. I was going to take you to the park and have a picnic. There's this place on top of this hill, nobody really goes on it and I was going to look you in the eyes and tell you how I felt." He said.

"Well you can still do it. I wouldn't appreciate it any less."

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Morning everyone." I turned to see my brother shirtless.

"Come on Jazz put on a shirt please." I begged.

"Hey Edward's shirtless you're not complaining about that. I know I'm not flabby." He whined.

"Yeah that's because Edward's not my brother he's my boyfriend." _And if seen him in less. _I added in my head. My cheeks heated up when I thought about our intimate moment. I saw Edward naked and he saw me....._naked._ I was extremely embarrassed but I had to have had something worth looking at if he actually had sex with me unless he was too sexually frustrated to care. No he was nicer than that. Now I'm doubting myself.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to me. He took me into the living room and pulled me into a corner.

"Are you regretting this morning?" I shook my head. "Good because that's something I would want again." I giggled. "So what's wrong my love?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Does it have anything to do with this morning?" I nodded.

"Do you like how I look? I mean I know I'm not fat but do you think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Bella you look beautiful, you are absolutely flawless and you were very good this morning I might add if it makes you feel better." I smiled at him.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too. Now let's go get something to eat." He replied wrapping his arm around my waist and lead me back to the kitchen.

"Awwww. You guys are so cute." Alice gushed. I looked at her confused. "Oh don't give me that. I love you, oh I love you too now let's go get something to eat." She did a poor imitation of Edward and I.

"That doesn't even sound like us." I said.

"Oh pooh, what does it matter? You guys are in love. When are you going to start hooking up." I blushed. "Ohh, you so are hooking up. That's what you did this morning. Wow you guys are good. I didn't even hear you." I smiled. "Missy I want details." She said wagging her finger at me. I nodded.

"How did she not hear us? I mean you were pretty loud not to mention when you screamed my name." He said. I punched him. "What it's true."

"For your information my walls are soundproofed because I went through the whole metal stage in high school and Jazz got annoyed with me playing it all hours of the night and I wasn't that loud." He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Oh Edward!" He mocked. "Then again it was pretty hot seeing you like that." He smirked.

"Shut up or it won't ever happen again." I said. That did it. "Now go get ready for work."

"With what clothes?" He asked. Jasper came out and threw a set of clothes at him.

"Here put these on." He said. Edward nodded looking at the top. It was one of Jasper's uniform shirts. It was sleeveless and black with Cullen gym on it. He went to the bathroom.

"Hey baby sis." Jasper said hugging me.

"Hey big bro."

"How is everything? With planning the wedding, etc?" He asked.

"It's really great. I'm loving every bit of this. Um can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Ok this is going to be awkward. Maybe not as awkward as the sex talk but pretty awkward."  
"What is it?"

"Well um. I'm in love with Edward." I said.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Everytime I see him my heart flutters, I get really nervous and my palms get sweaty." I explained. He just smiled at me.

"I'm really happy for you. Have you told him?"

"I did. He said it first though."  
"When?"

"This morning." I said.

"You're in for a warm time." He said. I looked at him confused. "Edward likes to romance and woo women. Not saying he's a player, if he was I wouldn't be friends with him but what I mean is he likes giving them what they want and taking them to extravagant places and doing extravagant things for them. He's like one of those 1920's guys when it comes to courtship." I began getting worried. I didn't like extravagant. "Get used to it. It's who he is and he won't stop." Well I guess I could adjust to that. I mean getting jewelry from Edward wasn't such a bad thought.

"I won't stop what?" I heard Edward ask. I turned to see him fully dressed and looking extremely hot. His hair was in its usual disarray and the shirt hung loosely on his chest.

"Oh I was just telling Bella what to expect from you. And if you hurt her you can count on me coming and kicking your ass." Jasper said. Edward nodded.

"I give you permission to hurt me if I do that." He said.

"Good. Now let's get to work." Jasper said. He agreed and Jasper bid me goodbye before going off to find Alice.

"Well have a good day at work." I said to Edward. He said thanks and kissed me.

"I could go for more of this morning." He whispered against my lips. I small moan escaped my lips as I remembered our little escapade. He nipped the side of my neck with his teeth.

"Edward." I warned but it came out more as a breathy sound. He chuckled. I hitched my leg around his narrow hips. I felt him straining against his pants. I looked up at his face. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. I was pretty sure mine were the same.

"Edward step away from my sister before I rip your balls off." My head turned to the doorway and Jasper was there with an annoyed look on his face. "Edward move before I get the knife." I unhitched my leg and pushed him back. He might not need them but I planned on using them more often.

"Bye guys." I blushed looking down at being caught by my older brother in that position. They said bye and turned to leave. I watched as Jasper punched Edward on the arm. Jasper cursed at him for awhile before they burst out laughing. Everything was good with them.

"What happened? Why did Jasper threaten to castrate Edward?" Alice asked. "I was in the bathroom so I didn't see what happened."

"Um, well Edward and I were making out and Jasper caught us." I was blushing like a teenager. She giggled.

"Ok, so now that Jasper's gone tell me all about it."

"Well um it was really good. He's a good kisser." I said.

"Not the kissing. This morning." I held my head down. "The sex. Tell me about the sex. We already know he is huge but tell me how it was."

"Oh, he's REALLY good at that." I blurted out. She giggled.

"So how long did it last?"

"Um, about an hour, and right after he asked me if I was ready for another round."

"The gym does that to them. Trust me." I shuddered at the images of my brother and my best friend having relations.

"Alice none of that. Hearing you two is bad enough." I complained.

"So did you guys use protection or was he that good you forgot." She joked. I felt the blood rush from my face. "Oh God you didn't did you." I shook my head. "Well we still have morning after pills." She said.

"No we don't remember, antibiotics will counter the effect. Oh shit I have syphillis." I said panicking. I picked up my phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Hello?"

"Edward we didn't use any protection this morning." I yelled into the phone. I heard tires screech as he hit the brakes.

"Fuck." He muttered. "I totally forgot. Aren't you on the pill?"

"I was but I'm taking antibiotics so it doesn't make any sense."

"Um, morning after pills?"

"Those won't work either." I said.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Edward, you might want to get yourself tested. I have syphillis remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'll set up an appointment. Bella, I have to go. There is a cop at my window."  
"Ok bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up and I sighed. He still loved me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"He forgot. I told him to get tested and he said he would. There was a cop at his window though because he stopped in the middle of the road." I said.

"Ok Bellsy you can just keep taking the antibiotics." I nodded. "Try not to do anything else with him ok. Or you are sure to get pregnant. We'll just keep this right here between us and not breathe a word of it to anyone else. If you can't resist please try to at least use protection. That boy needs to take his blasted condoms out of his house and keep one in his wallet." She muttered. She pulled out her phone. "Edward.......put a fucking condom in you wallet and then take the damn box out of our dresser and put it on your car." She hissed. "Well I don't know but she might be. I swear if you get her into bed again and you don't use a condom I will castrate you myself.......bye Edward." She hung up. "He'll do it as soon as he gets home." She said. I nodded.

"Alice I'm scared. What if I'm pregnant?" I said.

"Well we won't be able to tell right now. Our best bet is to just wait until its your time of the month." I sighed.

"Ok. Now you get to work." I said.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Because I can stay if you need me."

"Alice get to work. I'll be fine. I have a wedding to plan remember?" I said. She smiled.

"Ok hun. I'll call you at around lunch time." She picked up her brief case.

"Alice aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. She looked down at her body. "Where's my hug?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Bye Bellsy." I waved at her. She shut the door and as soon as I heard her car drive away I broke down sobbing.

I sat on the weights bench thinking about this morning. I screwed up big time. I had sex with my best friend's little sister and I didn't use a condom. She wasn't on the pill because of the antibiotics she was taking. I was a fucking douche. But God that was the best sex I've ever had. I don't know what came over me but when I grabbed her waist something inside snapped and I took her. I couldn't control myself, she was so tight and felt so good around me. Plus after 3 years it was only a matter of time before I broke. That damn babydoll just sped up the process. I wanted to do it again but I doubt she actually wanted to see me again. I had to hear her voice again though. I dialed her number.

"Hi Edward." She sounded nervous.

"Hi baby."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight? I know it's a bit short notice but I really need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Um, I don't really know yet."

"Can we go to McDonalds?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, please?" She begged.

"Bella why McDonalds?"

"Because I wanna try that new burger and then we can go on the slide please please please pweddy pwease Eddie?"

"Fine." I relented. She was just too cute.

"Bye bye Eddie." She hung up. I sighed.

"What's up?" I looked up and saw Jasper.

"Oh um, I'm taking Bella to dinner tonight. She conned me into taking her to McDonalds and then called me Eddie, twice." I frowned. He laughed.

"She went 4 year old on you?" I nodded. "She's too good. Anyway have fun, keep her away from the playset and keep your hands off of her boobs and ass. If you try anything with her and I find out I will kill you." He warned. If only he knew what I did this morning.

"I promise you I won't do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"Good." He turned to leave.

"Hey Jazz. How would you feel about being an uncle?" I asked.

"Try that with me and see what happens to your baby maker." He said laughing. I gulped. _Please don't get pregnant Bella. I really need my dick. _I attended to my first client. Unfortunately she decided I needed some TLC. She tried to feel me up. What is with women and my dick? The lady was 40 odd years old and she was literally groping my ass and trying to force her hand down the front of my pants claiming I was a big boy. I thanked God when my session with her was finished. I took a long shower to wash away the stress of that session. I checked my schedule. My next client was Alistar Redding. A gay business man. Great more groping and getting hit on.

"Eddddddddwaaardddd." He purred stepping in the room wearing an over priced jumpsuit. I inwardly shuddered. Ok just think about Bella and you'll get through this. Wrong. The only images of Bella I could conjure up were of this morning. Her writhing under me naked and screaming my name. Unfortunately this caused a raging hard on in my pants and Alistar upon seeing had taken it on himself to try and seduce me into going at it with him on the bench. I was currently backing away from him slowly. He stalked towards me with a smile on his face. I inwardly shuddered. _Someone save me. _He backed me into a corner and I looked around frantically for an escape. It was probably amusing for anyone watching seeing a 6 foot odd tall man being cornered by another man a whole 6 inches shorter than him. The door opened.

"Hi Ed- whoa." I looked at the door to see Bella staring at the sight in shock.

"Um Bella. Hi." My face flushed. Alistar looked at her and then frowned. He stepped away from me and turned to get his things.

"You ruined my fun." He said to Bella.

"Sorry, but I just thought I could visit my _boyfriend_ at work." She replied making emphasis on boyfriend. Alistar humphed and walked out the door. "Wow, I never actually thought it was true when I told you your clients would turn gay if you kissed them."  
"Whoa, I did not kiss Alistar. He was gay before he met me." I said. She just smirked.

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"Well aside from being groped by two of my clients I'm fucking fabulous." I said sarcastically.

"Have I ever told you how hot you sound when you curse?" She asked.

"I think you have. But you might have been a little too drunk to remember." She grinned.

"Yeah probably too drunk to remember our conversations but not drunk to forget it was the first time I kissed you." She said.

"Well thank God because I really didn't want you to forget that." She walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Is that all I get for being groped and having my life threatened by your brother?" I asked. She smirked.

"Not at all. That was just a warm up." She kissed me fully on the lips. I groaned and wrapped my arm around her tiny waist pulling her body closer to mine.

"Unfucking believeable." We pulled away to see Rose in the door way. "You two just had sex this morning and you are back at it again? It's a good thing I came in when I did. I'm sure that at this rate you are bound to get miss Swan over here pregnant and your ass six feet under by the end of this month." She said. I could see her point.

"Rose can you keep it down?" I asked.

"Sure but only if you two could keep your hands to yourselves." She said.

My face was almost purple. I was so embarrassed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. "Why do I keep doing this to myself? First I get an STD and then I have sex with my brother's best friend in his house." I sighed and walked out of the room. Edward followed behind me.

It had been six weeks since Edward and I had sex. I had just woken up and was currently heaving the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I felt a small hand on my back. Alice held my hair away from my face. When I finished I got up and brushed my teeth.

"Bella are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure it's just a stomach bug. It'll be gone in no time."

"Bella, you've been saying that for the past 3 weeks. This is way too long for a cold to last. I don't think your sick." She said.

"Huh?"  
"Bells I think your pregnant." She clarified. I stared at her in shock.

"No." I shook my head. "No no no no no." I repeated over and over.

"Bella, come on. We need to go and get some tests." She said.

"No because I'm not pregnant." I said. She slapped me. "Ow. Let go of my hand."

"Not until you admit that you might be pregnant." She said. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Ok, I might be pregnant." I said.

"Alright get dressed. I'm going to call work and tell them I can't come in. Then we are going to WalMart." She said. I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to stop her. I took a shower and got dressed.

"Bella, I think 6 is enough." She said as I picked up get another pregnancy test. She took it from me and replaced it on the shelf. "Let's go." We went to the cashier we paid for the tests and drove home. I drank half a gallon of iced tea. 30 minutes later I rushed into the bathroom.

"You finished?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." She opened the door with the timer in her hand. "It said 5 minutes." She set it to 6. We sat in silence until the timer broke the tension in the air.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"It's now or never." I said. She nodded.

"Do you want to or should I."

"You do it." She picked them up and looked at them all. Her face held no emotion.

"Ok, Bella this can be good news or bad news depending on how you take it." She said.

"What do they say?"  
"I think you should take a look at them yourself." She handed them to me. I took a deep breath and swallowed before looking at them.

Two pink lines.

Smiley face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said before I threw them down and lifted up the toilet seat. I heaved and emptied my stomach. Tears streamed down my face and I began dry heaving. Alice rubbed my back soothingly as she held my hair out of my face. "Alice what am I going to do?" I asked. "What if he doesn't want the baby?"

"Bella we'll figure something out." She said. I nodded and hugged her. She held me until I calmed down. She pulled out her phone and handed it to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Call Edward." She instructed.

"What? Why?" I began flipping out.

"Because he's going to be a father that's why." She said.

"Alice I can't. Not yet."

"Bella you have to tell him eventually. He's going to figure it out sooner or later. What are you going to tell him when you start to show?" I shrugged. "Tell him." I dialed the number. She grabbed it from me. "Not over the phone. I'm going to drive you over to the gym and then you tell him there." I nodded and changed into my yoga pants and a half shirt. We went to the gym together. Edward was sitting down at the counter when we walked in. I stopped frozen. He hadn't seen us yet. I turned around to walk out but Alice grabbed my elbow.

"Tell him." She muttered.

"No."

"Tell him." She growled. I shook my head and she squeezed down on my elbow. Hard.

"Oww." I squealed. That caught Edward's attention and he looked up.

"Hello ladies." He said giving Alice and I his famous crooked smile.

"Hi Edward." Alice said while I gave him a shy smile. "I'll just be going to look for my Jasper." She said leaving us alone.

"Bella love. What's wrong?" He asked hooking his finger under my chin and holding my face up to his. I shook my head. "Baby tell me." He said. I tear fell over my cheek. He wiped it away and kissed me softly. "Bella please tell me." He pleaded. I took his hand and he allowed me to lead him to and empty workout room. I shut the door and lead him to the centre.

I stepped back and held my head down. He didn't saw a word as he allowed me to take my time. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Edward. Remember that thing we did six weeks ago?" I asked.

"Mhmm." He mumbled.

"And you remember how we didn't use protection?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what can happen when a situation like that takes place?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"You can get pregnant." I nodded. "Wait are you trying to tell me.." He stopped. I nodded. "You're pregnant?"

"Uh- huh." I heard him breathe out.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I took a test. It was positive." I finally looked up at him. His face was expressionless as he analyzed the information I just gave him. A smile slowly over took his face. He walked over to me and picked me up in a breathtaking hug.

"Oof." Was all I could form as he effectively knocked the air out of my lungs. He let me go. He peppered my face and neck with kisses. "Edward are you ok?" I asked. He pulled away from me.

"Of course I am. I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant with my child. I'm on top of the world right now." He said.

"But what about Jasper." I said.

"And now I'm six feet under." He muttered. "Um, can we not tell him right now?" He asked. I nodded. "So when do you want an appointment to be made?"

"Soon I guess." He nodded.

"I'll take care of it." He smiled down at me. "I love you so much baby." He placed a hand on my stomach. "And you too love." He said kissing my cheek. I chuckled.

"What ever you say." I said. He pouted. "I love you too." He grinned and I laughed. He was something else.

"Do you want me to get you into one of Esme's pregnancy yoga classes?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "It supposed to make it easier to give birth." He said. "Or so I've heard." He quickly added. I kissed him lightly.

"You are so thoughtful." I said.

"So I'll sign you up."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not posting but my computer was in dire need of numerous repairs. New hard drive, keypad, speakers needed fixing, the battery was overheating and there was a loose circuit under the power button that shocked me every time I had to start it up. But I have my computer back now and I'm posting chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Bella." Alice whined. "Edward's birthday is on Saturday and you need to get him something."

"I already did."

"Honey, as much as he'll love it, Alice and I have something in mind that he'll love even more.." Rose said smirking.

"What?"

"Dress up in a negligee and surprise him."

"You think he'd like that?"

"Bella he's a man. No matter how gentlemanly he seems. Every man goes absolutely crazy when they see their girlfriend's in lingerie except if they're guy, which I can assure you Edward isn't." Alice said.

"I don't know if I want to do that. It's kind of _risqué _don't you think?"

"The sight of you in a tiny red lacy semi- transparent negligee with black lingerie underneath will turn him into a caveman. He'd probably rip them off you and take you from behind. You'd probably orgasm so many times you won't be able to walk the next day. If it were me I'd do it." Rose said wistfully. The thought of Edward ordering me on my knees and fucking me from behind brought a small smile across my lips.

"I see a smile coming." Alice sang.

"Let's do it." Alice squealed and Rose smiled. They dragged me to La Perla. They were pulling out all the stops. Apparently Victoria's Secret wasn't hardcore enough for this project. They roamed the stores looking for only the best. I watched as they fingered different materials.

"Perfect!" Alice said.

"Let me see it." Rose said. She held it up. Rose fingered the fabric. "Soft, smooth with the right amount of transparency." She mumbled. "Go try it on." I was shoved into a changing room with the piece of cloth.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked. I admired myself in the mirror. _Wow, I have an ass._

"Dayum." They pulled back the curtain.

"Dayum is right. If that outfit doesn't have Edward on his knees I don't know what will. Girl you look _hawt." _I laughed and Rose smacked my ass. "All you need is a stripper pole and you'll have Edward stuffing his dollars into your thong all night."

"Alright, let me go change, people are starting to watch."

"Fine, girl but do it fast we need to find a white one as well."

**_Hey baby, having fun shopping with the girls? I'll save you if you need me to. -E _**I grinned. He was so sweet.

**_Thanks for the offer but I'm having fun right now. -B _**

"Isabella Swan get you backside out of that changing room." Alice said. I pulled up my pants and walked out.

"Alright so what are we looking for now?" I asked.

"Babydoll, white, silky, sexy and short." Rose said. I nodded and went through the different racks of clothes.

"Hmmm, this is nice." I said fingering a white robe. "Not what Rose said but it's nice. Lacy too which means Edward can get a peak of certain areas. Enough to get him horny but not enough to make me look like a whore." I mumbled to myself. I picked it up as an additional buy. My phone rang and I checked the Caller ID. _Edward. _

"Hey handsome." I purred. He groaned.

"Baby where are you?"

"At the mall with Alice and Rose."

"I know but what store are you in?" I chuckled huskily.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You're in Victoria's Secret aren't you." I smiled.

"No baby I'm not."

"What are you shopping for?"

"Your birthday present."

"My present." I hummed my reply. "What is it?"

"If I told you what it was that would ruin the surprise Edward."

"Give me a hint."

"It's black, white and red. You'll enjoy it very much." I said.

"The newspaper?"

"I didn't know you enjoyed the newspaper that much." I said coyly picking up another babydoll, this time in black with pink straps and bows.

"Baby give me a better hint than that."

"Your reaction to the gift is something we'll both enjoy."

"Fuck. Bella are you buying lingerie as my gift?" He asked.

"Baby, Alice and Rose need me to try something on I'll call you later. Love you." I lied quickly hanging up. He sent me a text message after.

**_I'll get it out of you one way or another baby. I know all of your weaknesses. Especially how sensitive the area below your ear is. -E. _**So he was gonna play dirty? Two can play that game. I found a changing room and took off my shirt. I used the camera on my phone to take a picture of my upper body in my red bra. I made sure I made my eyes look doe like and innocent. I knew how much that turned him on. I typed a text along with the picture.

**_Do you promise? _**I pressed send and found another babydoll. It was a pretty lilac colour with little lacy flowers. He'd love that.

**_You Isabella are pure evil. -E_**

"Excuse me would you like some help?" A woman asked.

"Um.." I was going to tell her no but I decided not to. "You know in fact I could really use your help." She nodded.

"What's the occasion?"

"My boyfriend's birthday is on Saturday and I want to find some sexy underwear for him."

"I'm sure we can find something here for you."

"Me too, but that's not the thing my boyfriend is gorgeous." She raised an eyebrow at me and I pulled out my phone. I found the picture of and showed him.

"Um, your boyfriend is a pair of boobs?" She asked and pulled my phone away from her. There was the picture I sent to Edward.

"Sorry, that's a picture I sent to him a few minutes ago to get him worked up. This is him." I said showing her his picture. She whistled.

"Girl he is gorgeous. What's he turning? Twenty-five?"

"Nope on Saturday he's thirty."

"Damn girl he's got looks that rival men ten years younger."

"I know."

"So how's the sex with him? Experienced guys are always good in bed."

"Well I'm pregnant as a result of sex with him. Our first time together."

"Impressive." She said and I nodded. "Now girl let's find something that'll drive that man crazy." She said.

"A nice white angelic baby doll, that's a contrast to this red babydoll."

"That is hot girl. Angels and demons kind of vibe right?"

"Yeah but more like a good angel and angel of corruption."

"He's gonna go crazy." She helped me find a nice sweet looking babydoll. She gave me tips on how to wear my hair.

"You know what? Wear your hair in a curly pigtail but wear low and to one side of your head. It's even more of a turn on than the naughty school girl hairstyle. Two pigtails. My husband finds it to be a bit of a turn off. Because he kinda feels like he's molesting a minor." I nodded.

"Edward's kind of like that. He likes the fact that I'm mature."

"Honey let's get you some bras. You've got nice good sized boobs, what are you a C cup?" She asked. I nodded. "You don't need any extra help and judging by how you look right now I'd say they are pretty perky." I smiled to myself. My breasts were perky, Edward made sure I knew that. "So we can bypass the extra material of push ups and support bras. We need to look for flimsy and almost see-through."

My phone rang again. It was Edward and I ignored the call.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She asked.

"Nah, it's Edward, we talked earlier on and I kinda want him to get worked up some more before I can tease a bit more."

"You are evil."

"I know."

"This should be perfect for you. A nice black lacy thing that covers your nipples." She said. "And then this thong, it'll show off your ass which he'll enjoy but won't show him your girly bits." She said.

"I'll be getting these." I said.

"Good luck with your man's birthday." She said. I found my two best friends and showed them the spoils of my trip.

"Bella these are gorgeous!"

"Thanks the sales lady helped me out."

"That was nice." I nodded. "Let's head to the cashier and get you home to your man." Alice said.

"Bella can I borrow your phone?" Rose asked. I nodded and handed it to her.

"Bella why are you pure evil?" She asked. I stopped in my tracks.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" The blood rushed to my face.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Look at this Alice." Rose said as I tried in vain to reach for my phone.

"Throw it Rose." Alice said from beside the fountain. I watched as my phone sailed through the air and landed squarely in Alice's palm. "Oh My God. Bella are these your BOOBS?" Alice asked getting louder with each word. _Kill me now Lord. _

"Yes they are, and guess who it's too?" She said rhetorically. "Edward!"

"Bella, you snuck into the La Perla changing room took off you shirt and snapped a picture of your boobs and then sent it to your boyfriend. You little minx." Alice said. "He is right. You are pure evil, getting the poor boy worked up so much."

"You learnt so much from me in such a short time." Rose said. Alice drove us home in her yellow Porsche. It wouldn't have been so if we didn't have so many bags in the backseat, beside me. Her trunk could barely fit her spare tire.

"Hey can you drop me to Edward's place? I need to strategically place some things around his house." They nodded and drove me to his house. He wasn't there thankfully. I picked up the spare key I knew he left in his plant. I grabbed the bag with the new panties I bought. I went to his couch placed a more modest pair of bikini style panties in blue. On top I wrote a note.

_Just a little gift._

_-B. XOXOXO_

I went upstairs and into his room. I put another pair underneath his pillow, one in his boxers drawer, two on his double vanity and finally one hanging off his shower head. He was in for a surprise when he got home. I locked up his house and went back to the girls.

"So..." They trailed off.

"Mission accomplished." I said. They high fived me and we drove to Jasper's.

"Em's here!." Rose said.

"And so is Edward." I grinned. Alice parked in the driveway and our men were at the door waiting for us. Emmett had a huge grin on his face showing off his dimples. Jasper was also smiling but his was a more subtle one. He had on an apron with 'Kiss the Cook' written across it. For whatever reason Edward was shirtless. Not that I was complaining. His gorgeous chest was on display and I was currently the most enthusiastic viewer. _Licking down that chest, nibbling on his nipples.._I shook my head. _No bad Bella. _If that was bad I don't think I'll ever want to be good. Seeing my man moaning while I please him, hearing him tell me how good I made him feel and just feeling his hands on me. I licked my lips and melted in the seat. He walked over to the car and opened my door. I took his hand and he pulled me up flush against his chest.

"That was very mean baby." He whispered. His lips beside my ear. "Teasing me like that." His hands lowered to my backside and pulled my groin closer to his. "You know what that does to me. Seeing you like that. With your fucking doe eyes all innocent when your doing the naughtiest things." His tongue tongue flicked my earlobe and I let out a soft moan. "But you're going to pay for that tonight." I said.

"Oh really?" I asked. He stepped back and looked at my face.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Swan?" He asked coyly.

"Yes Mr. Cullen it is. A challenge I fully intend on winning." I said picking up my bags and walking past him. I heard him mumble unintelligibly and I smirked hugging Emmett and kissing Jasper's cheek.

"Bells, what's in the bag?" Jasper asked.

"Lingerie." He cringed.

"That many?"

"Before you go over protective brother on me more than half of these things are your fiancé's." He grinned. "Perv." I muttered walking past him and into the house.

"Bellsy, I heard what you did to Edward. More like I saw." Emmett whispered. I blushed. "Don't worry Jasper doesn't know about it. Nice tits by the way." I didn't have a retort because frankly he caught me off guard. Edward walked behind me and wrapped his thick arms around my waist. I leaned against his bare chest feeling his heartbeat on my back.

"You showed Emmett the picture I sent you?" I accused.

"I didn't show him. It was more he walked up behind me while I was staring at it." He said.

"He said I had nice tits." I said using quotation marks. He glared at the back of his brother's head for a few seconds before ducking his head down to my ear.

"He's right though. They are fucking perfect." He growled. I felt my knees buckle and his tightened his grip on my waist.

"If just my voice has you buckling at the knees I can see a easy victory in this little challenge." He murmured.

"You think so?" I asked sweetly. He chuckled against my neck and murmured his answer. I rubbed my ass against his crotch gaining the expected reaction and walked away. "Don't get too cocky Edward." I said walking up to my room. I unpacked my things and put them in their rightful drawers. There was a knock on my room door.

"Come in." I said. My door creaked open.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna head on home now OK?" Edward said as I quickly hid the La Perla bag. "What you got there?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Come on baby, now I've got to know what it is." I shook my head again and he came closer looking at me like a predator stalking its prey. He pounced on me and grabbed the hand holding the bag.

"La Perla..Sexy." He looked down at me. My hands were pinned above my head and his upper body was hovering over mine. Our groins were pressed together and I could feel the effects of our position. Very well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kissed him hard. He lost his grip on my bed and fell on top of me quickly rolling onto his back to avoid crushing me with his weight. Our tongues joined in a battle for dominance. I wasn't giving up and neither was he. His hands groped every bit of my skin that he could reach. I tangled my fingers into his hair giving him a slight tug every time I moaned. In return he moaned and that got me hotter each time. We parted to breathe.

"Edw-" I didn't finish his name as he pressed his open mouth back to mine.

"Fuck..You...Taste...So...Fucking...Good." He whispered barely leaving my lips. I pulled away from his lips and kissed and nibbled on his delicious jaw. Peppering kisses down his neck I grinned as he moaned louder. He hissed as I went lower at an agonizingly slow pace last every bit of skin. His chest was free from any major hair except the happy trial that led to my favourite place. I reached my hand down to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down revealing his black silk boxers. I could see his erection straining against the fabric and I licked my lips ready to lick him clean.

"Man, we've got to get going!" Emmett yelled.

"Fucking Emmett." He growled.

"I'm sorry baby." I said.

"It's not your fault." He pulled up his pants and did the button. I got up with him and wrapped my arms around his narrow hips.

"Little fucker coming and ruining my fun." He grumbled. I laughed at the adorable pout on his face.

"Come on baby. Cheer up." I said kissing his chest.

"You aren't the one with a case of blue balls that'll seriously affect the way I walk." He said grumpily.

"Baby, remember, Saturday is your birthday, and if you're good I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything?" I nodded and I swear he was like a kid in a candy store. I've never seen his eyes light up so brightly. "Promise?"

"Yeah Edward, I promise but only if you're good." He nodded.

"Edward get out NOW!" Emmett said. "I've got to get home so Rosie and I can have our _bonding_ time."

"Well you're just gonna have to wait 'cause you just ruined my fucking_ bonding_ time." He said. I heard Emmett groan. I tipped on my toes and gave Edward a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"Love you too." I said.

"I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting for your call handsome." I went downstairs and followed them out. Edward kept hitting Emmett who kept apologizing to him for ruining his _bonding _time. Rose smiled and gave me a hug.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I nodded and kissed her cheek. Emmett picked me up in a rib crushing hug.

"Bye Bells!" He shouted into my ear. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Rosie." He whined.

"Oh shut it." Edward pulled me away from his mammoth brother and into his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper a quick 'I love you'." I mumbled ditto into his chest and he chuckled. He still didn't have on a shirt. I went back inside and Jasper, Alice and I had a quick dinner of baked potatoes, fried chicken and steamed veggies. We watched TV until around eleven and then I went upstairs to get ready for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow my cell phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hey baby." He replied.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was going to bed and I moved my pillow. But when I looked I found a pair of women's panties. I also found a pair on my couch, in my boxer drawer, two on the vanity counter and another over the shower head. Any idea how they got there? Hmm?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I wonder..." I trailed off. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm playing with my gift."

"Which one of them?"

"The black lacy thong."

"Shit, I need those."

"Why?"

"I was gonna wear them to your party."

"Well looks like your gonna have to go commando." He said.

"Fine." I said in a mock pouting voice. "So do you like your gifts?" He snorted.

"Which man do you know that doesn't like his girlfriend's sexy panties?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm imagining you in them and it's getting me so hard." I could imagine him sitting on his bed wrapping my panties around his hand and I could see his cock growing harder every second. _Fuck, I could taste him on my tongue. _I really needed to finish what we started today. I moaned his name.

"Baby, I need you so much." He said.

"I need you too." I whispered.

"But you need to sleep." I groaned.

"Edward, I'm not tired." I was interrupted by a yawn.

"Not tired." He chuckled. "How about I stay on with you till you fall asleep?"

"Fine." I pouted. He told me how much he loved me and how much our baby meant to him. _Our baby. _I loved hearing him say that. My eyes shut and I dreamt about him and our baby.

The next morning I threw on some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Jasper took me to the gym with him. When I saw Edward's car my heart jumped. I quickly got out and walked into his room. His back was to me and he was shirtless again. Then again so were his brother and father. _Jeebus these Cullen men are gorgeous._ I thought.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Bella."

"Emmett can you spot dad for me?" He nodded and Edward walked over to me.

"Hey baby." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Eww, Edward you're all sweaty." I said.

"You never had a problem with it the night before last." He whispered. My cheeks heated up and he burst out laughing.

"Baby, We're just spotting each other. These muscles never happened by accident." He said flexing his biceps. I nodded thinking about the way his arms felt around me, when he picked me up.

"So have you gone yet?"

"Yeah, but I have another set to lift."

"Oh, so how much are you lifting?"

"We keep adding twenty five pounds every time. Right now dad's at two hundred twenty-five, Em is at two hundred seventy five and I'm at two fifty."

"That's hot." I mumbled.

"The fact I can lift more that twice your weight is hot to you?"

"Um, yeah, that means we have more positions." I said.

"I knew you'd think about that."

"Ed, you're up." Emmett said. I gave him a light shove and he walked over to the bench. I watched as they added fifty pounds to the weight and he lay back. He rubbed his hands on his sweat pants and got a good grip on the metal of the weight. He pulled it down to his chest and pushed it up to the full length of his arms. His father and brother watched him.

"How's it feel?"

"Pretty good." Emmett chuckled.

"Pumping two seventy five at almost thirty."

"That's way more than my ex could lift." I said.

"How much could he lift?"

"Let's just say shower sex was not an option."

"He could barely lift you?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. "Even dad can lift you." Carlisle slapped him.

"I could lift up your mother when she was pregnant with you Emmett and believe me you weren't a small baby. Almost twelve pounds at birth." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Alright twenty. Edward you're done." Emmett said. Edward reset the weight and got up.

"Um can I try?" I asked. They all turned to me.

"You wanna try?" Edward asked.

"What you don't think I can do it?" I asked getting offended.

"No baby, you just surprised me." He said. "Get over here." I walked over to them.

"OK, I won't be able to lift as much as you guys so yeah."

"Bella, we understand, these weights are more than twice your weight. We don't expect you to lift that much. We'll just start you out on 75 pounds."

"That's like hand weights for you guys isn't it?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Which one of us do you want to spot you?"

"Spot?" I asked.

"You know, you need someone to watch you in case you can't manage it." My mouth formed an 'O'.

"Um, Carlisle." Emmett laughed and slapped Edward's back.

"Looks like your girl likes dad more than you." He teased.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get some ice for you baby, first timers are always sore after they bench."

"OK, Bella lifting techniques. Get a good grip on the bar." I tightened my grip on the bar. "Lift it out of the hitch carefully, and bring it down to your chest slowly." He said directing me as I did as he said. "Now push up." I grunted and pushed the bar up. "Good. Just like that. Now do it again." I did.

-ExB-

Emmett and I walked back towards my office. I heard grunting and metal hitting metal.

"Dude is that Bella?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"...fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..." My father counted.

"Shit dude that is Bella." My pants tightened. I turned into my room and I saw Bella laying back on the bench lifting. Her chest arched and fell with the effort. Her shirt was becoming see-through from her sweat.

"Dammit that's hot." I muttered.

"You got that right." Emmett replied and I punched his arm. "I wonder if I can get Rosie to do that."

"...twenty. Bella I think you should give it a rest now. Don't over exert yourself. You'll regret it later if you do." She finally let him take the weight from her.

"Sorry, it just feels so invigorating. The adrenaline rushing through my veins...Damn I can see why you guys like doing it." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead. I handed her a towel and a bottle of water. She gave me a quick smile before downing a few gulps of the water and patting her face.

"Emmett your turn." My dad said. Emmett lay down on the bench while my dad and I put on the weights.

"Alright Em, this is the big three hundred." I said. He scoffed.

"Please." He gripped the weights and pushed. It didn't budge. I chuckled. "Shit." He muttered.

"Emmett Cullen, where are your manners? When it's just us guys that's fine but you know not to cuss in front of a woman." Dad scolded. Emmett looked up at Bella.

"Sorry Bell." She waved him off. If only my dad knew what a foul mouth she had on her. Emmett tried to lift again. "This thing is heavy."

"Ready to admit defeat Em?" I asked.

"Never." He grunted out puffing out his chest and pushing upward with his arms. We all watched in silence as he pulled it down to his chest.

"Em breathe." I said. He pushed his arms upward, I could see the muscles in his arms working to their full capacity. He let a gust of air as he pushed it all the way up and dropped back onto the holder.

"I did it." He said sitting up.

"Wow." Bella whispered in awe. Even I was in awe. I mean three hundred pounds. That's the size of a giant panda.

"I didn't know you had it in you." I said helping him stand up. I pulled him into a brotherly hug and he slapped my back.

"Alright bro. You're never gonna lift that much in your life."

"I know that. But bro I'm proud of you. three hundred pounds at thirty five."

"Hey my turn." Dad said. We nodded and give him two fifty. Jasper knocks on my door.

"Dude you busy?"

"Nah, Bella, Em, Dad and I are just lifting some weights." I said.

"You mean Bella's watching."

"Nope, she lifted seventy-five pounds." I squeezed her side.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked staring at his sister.

"Yeah, but that's nothing in comparison to what these guys are lifting. Carlisle is at two fifty. Edward's at two seventy five and Emmett just lifted three hundred."

"You're fucking with me right? Three hundred pounds?" Emmett laughed loudly.

"Yup, at thirty-five I'm pretty damn proud of myself." Emmett kissed his biceps. "I know you babies wouldn't let me down."

"His little girls love sitting on his shoulders." I whispered to her.

"Emmett has kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, four girls."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He and Rose are looking to start a tribe. Too bad he can't get any boys." I said. "You'll meet the little demons tomorrow at the barbeque."

"My girls aren't demons."

"Edward when you give me a grandkid you can take about demons. But you better make sure it's a boy." Carlisle said jokingly. Bella and I chuckled awkwardly.

-ExB-

I felt so guilty walking around in my brother's house with my boyfriend and not telling him he was going to be an uncle. Edward rested his hand on my thigh and kissed me sweetly.

"We'll tell him soon baby. Don't worry." He whispered.

"I know, I'm just worried, I don't to disappoint him or break up your friendship with him." I said leaning closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my too his chest.

"Baby you'll never be able to disappoint him. He loves you too much." I sighed.

"What about us? How are we going to work this out? You're going to be working and I'm going to have to work. Where are we going to live? How are we going to feed the baby?"

"Will you calm down? The baby can stay with my grandparents sometimes, or at the Gym with us. My room is pretty child friendly aside from the weights and machines which I can put away when he or she is in there. My mom or dad can watch him sometimes too. Alice can be the personal shopper, Emmett can be the person to play with him. He loves kids and kids love him. partially because his mental age is pretty close to theirs. Baby we'll manage OK? And you can move in with me. I have enough space. We can turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery." I thought about it. In all honesty he was right and I really was looking forward to moving in with him. We would be able to take care of our child better that way and he'd be more involved in his child's life. _Or at least that what I was telling myself. _

"Baby you OK?"

"Yeah, I was just overreacting."

"You can say that again." I slapped his arm.

"Don't get fresh with me. I'm the woman here. I can with hold the sex you know."

"Like you could resist me." He gave me his signature smirk and I was putty in his very capable hands. "I love you, you know that?" He asked and I nodded.

"I love you too."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did something?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"That depends."

"If I told my parents you were pregnant." He looked sheepish.

"Edward. You didn't" I said. He glanced up at me from under his lashes confirming that he did. "Edward!"

"I'm sorry. It's just my mom said she noticed you looked different, she asked me about our relationship and if we were using protection. She noticed my hesitation and she scolded me. Then she asked me if you were on the pill and warned me about pregnancy. I couldn't reply and she put things together. I'm sorry baby. I really am." He gave me the full force of his beautiful green eyes. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek. His day old stubble scratched the palm of my hand. "I didn't mean for her to find out like that." I closed my eyes and dropped my hand from his jaw. "Bella." He said my name like a prayer.

"Did she tell your dad?" I asked.

"They don't keep secrets from each other." That meant yes. Both of his parents knew I was pregnant and they haven't confronted me...yet. _Oh boy. _But his parents knowing was good because that meant we had too less people to tell and if they haven't confronted me yet it means they are OK with having another grandchild. We had two more people on our side. Everyone knew except Jasper. Alice was there with me and Edward told Rose and Esme who told there husbands.

"When are we going to tell Jasper?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but we have to tell him before you start showing, I think your morning sickness has him suspicious." I nodded.

"We'll tell him after the party." I said.

"Fine."

"Can I sleepover at your place tonight?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because I want to spend as much time as I can with you before my brother kills you." He chuckled. "Plus I want to give you your present a little early."

* * *

**Alright this chapter is up. Please review if you still love me. It'd make me write more =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**I know this should be a new chapter but it's not. SORRY!**

**But school in Jamaica starts On Monday. September 6, 2010 Unfortunately and this year I'm going into eleventh grade.**

**This school year I'm doing an Examination to get my CSEC (Caribbean Secondary Examination Certificate). The exam starts May 2 and ends in mid June.**

**It's a thing in the Caribbean that gives me my O levels. It's a crucial year for me and I have to really, really buckle down. The work is extra hard.**

**And I have to do eight compulsory subjects.**

**English Lit.**

**English Lang**

**Math**

**Spanish**

**Information Technology**

**Biology**

**Chemistry**

**Principles of Business.**

**The top five are compulsory at my school but you have to choose three additional subjects one of them must be a science subject. **

**So those are my subjects. **

**The grading system goes from 1-7 and then U. One being the highest and U being ungraded you get that if you cheat.**

**The results of this Examination while determine if I get into twelve grade where I'll do my A' levels which is along with my SATs will decide what Unievrsity I get into. **

**My parents have also resorted to bribing me as motivation.**

**From my mother I'm getting a Leather Jacket and My father is getting my Doc Martens. I have a soft spot for the whole bad ass look.**

**So basically what this all comes down to is I won't be able to update my stories as often. I'm not saying I won't update. (Because I updated so frequently before...)**

**But look at it this way. After this year I have one more set of exams and then I'm a college girl. At 17. :/ (Wow while I'm writing this it's dawning on me that I'm going to be leaving my mom in two years. I'm getting old.**

**But you guys can follow me on twitter - VamperSex. I'll be updating every few days or so. **

**-Wish me luck.**


End file.
